Fire in the woods
by Skaiya McFee
Summary: Maree Cullen is Edward Cullen's demigod human sister. When Chiron sends her off to dreary Forks, she struggles to fit into the wet lifestyle there. What happens when a certain pack member lays his eyes on Maree? One more thing, Maree is the daughter of Apollo. (Takes place in the end of Last Olympian/ start of Eclipse)
1. Maree Cullen

**Maree Cullen**

**Godly parent-Apollo**

**Mortal parent-Gwendolyn Matthews (deceased)**

**Brother-Edward Cullen**

**Adoptive brothers/sisters-Rosaline, Emmett, Jasper, Alice.**

**Step-mother-Esme**

**Step-father-Carlisle**

**Best friends-Apollo cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson. Grover, Thalia, Nico**

**Enemies-Anything/body that tries to kill me or my friends**

**Favourite colours-Black, Yellow, red**

**Powers-Can control sun-make fire**

**-Can heal herself/other people-must be touching**

**-Can drain energy out of a person/give it to them-must be touching**

**-Can see bit into future**

**Weapons-Bow and never-ending arrow-from Artemis. Her bow and arrow can turn into a ring and when it is thrown up into the air, it turns into a bow and an arrow that replenishes itself.**

**-Twin trident daggers from Apollo**

**-Daggers hidden in various places-waist, inside shoes etc**

**Had the surname Matthews, then Edward got 'adopted', his new surname is: Cullen. Since Carlisle is her step-father, her surname is now Cullen**

**Doesn't know that Edward and co. are vampires, just thinks they're weird. Has battled ancient and modern vampires and werewolves. **

**When her mother was killed, and her brother was dying, she became determined (when a god/dess claims they're child and says they're a son/daughter of Zeus etc.). She couldn't control her power and fell unconscious. Hermes found her, and took her to the camp. Apollo explained her situation, but didn't mention that her brother is a vampire, for fear of Chiron killing her brother. Apollo then ordered her to be put into the Lotus Casino until a later stage- didn't explain well. **

**Hermes then took her out of the Lotus Casino at 12**

**Crush/boyfriend-Nobody yet**

**Has an empathy link with Nico, like Grover had with Percy in Sea of Monsters**

**Hi! I'm Maree Cullen. I'm a daughter of Apollo. I really don't to move to Forks and live with my brother and his weird family. He has a girlfriend, he told me. He stalks her, Emmett told me. I like Emmett the best of all of them. I have to go. Somebody's calling me!**

**Maree good books with **

–**Artemis**

–**Apollo**

–**Poseidon**

–**Hermes**

–**Zeus**

–**Athena**

–**Hestia**


	2. The beginning of a journey part one

**The beginning of a journey part one**

**flashback **

'**Maree, Maree, pony-man said come!' Tyson yelled.**

'**I'm coming, Ty!' I yelled back at my one-eyed friend. Yeh, Tyson's a Cyclops. A son of Poseidon and Percy's half-brother. He's really lovable. I walked out of the empty Apollo cabin, that I'm the leader of and closed the door. Everybody is either practicing or out looking for more demigods. What just happened? I'll tell you. So, all the titans sided with together and created chaos. All over the world, earthquakes and tsunamis were erupting. New York was the worst. Because Mount Olympus moved into the Empire State Building and the titans were trying to bring the gods down. All the demigods that were still on the good side (a few demigods had moved to the titans' side) and the gods (a few minor god/desses decided that they weren't important anymore and also went to the titans' side) got together and helped each other. We won; Percy defeated Kronos and got offered the part of being a god, but turned it down because of his girlfriend, Annabeth. The former leader of the Apollo cabin here at Camp Half-Blood, was killed. So, I was named the leader, for now.**

'**Do you know what they are going to talk about, Ty?' I asked him as he led me to the Big House, where all our meetings are held.**

'**Percy says because he killed Kronos, monsters come kill us now! Maybe the gods are mad because Percy said no to being one of them,' for a cyclops, Tyson's quite smart. He walked me to my seat, hugged me and then left.**

**I looked around me. Chiron was there. So was Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Thalia, other demigods-leaders of their cabins and Nico. I also saw gulp seven gods. Luckily they all like me.**

**Zeus, god of thunder and lightning, king of the gods. Thalia is one of his daughters.**

**Poseidon is the sea god. As I said earlier, Percy and Tyson are his sons.**

**Athena was also there. I knew most of her sons and daughters, Annabeth included. She's (Athena), goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. **

**Artemis is my closet god. After my father and Hermes. She gave me my bow and arrows. She doesn't have sons or daughters. Instead she has warriors. Demigods who are her warriors. Always girls. Thalia is one of her hunters. **

**Hermes, the god of patron travelers, thieves and communication was there too. He winked at me and I grinned. He always brings our parcels from home.**

**I saw Hestia, the goddess of hearth next. Even she has sons and daughters, her favourite demigod is Nico. Probably because he is always nice to her. Like really nice to her. He's even nicer to her than he is to his own father. She normally has the form of a young girl, like now. She smiled at me. **

**Last was my own father, Apollo. He nodded at me, telling me with one gesture that it was okay to come closer. **

'**Hello, Maree,' Chiron said.**

'**Hello Chiron. Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lady Hestia, Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo, Father. Hey guys,' I acknowledged the gods and my friends. **

'**It's Fred today, Maree,' Hermes told me. We demigods all smiled. Hermes has an incognito name-he uses it when we are around mortals, or when he wants us to feel safe.**

'**Fine. Hey Fred,' I said. We all chuckled.**

'**You're probably wondering why we are all here. Am I right, Maree?' Zeus asked me.**

'**As always, sir,' I said.**

'**Okay, enough with the chit-chit. Now, as you know, Percy here just defeated Kronos. But, Kronos is not wholly gone, as you also know. He, or one of the other titans may strike out and send monsters. We have heard a rumour that monsters are starting to appear in Forks, Washington. I understand that is where your Edward Cullen lives. Am I correct?' Chiron ends his speech. **

'**Yeh, you are. Why did you bring my brother up? Last time I saw him, he had just graduated. And that was a few years ago. Which I still don't get,' I said, confused. **

'**Well, we are sending you to Forks to live with your brother and his family. Your task is to**

**: Find the monsters**

**: Alert us**

**: Kill them, but only when we arrive, I think that these monsters are too dangerous for only one demigod to kill,'**

**Chiron told me.**

'**Do any of my camp members get to go with?' I asked, hopefully.**

'**No,' he said sadly. I looked at Nico and he looked devastated. We aren't going out, but we have an empathy link. We can send messages to each other and we can feel each other's emotions. If Chiron had told me that I could only take one friend, that friend would've been Nico.**

'**We, the gods, have come to this meeting to give you gifts,' Fred said. (A/N: haha- Fred said)**

'**I, Lord Zeus, god of the air, king of the gods, give you permission to use the sky whenever you need to, and, when you are in danger, I give you the power to use air,' Zeus said to me.**

'**So, basically, I have power like Thalia?' I asked.**

'**Yes,' he said. I bowed.**

'**I, Lord Poseidon, god of the sea, grant you permission to freely use my territory when ever you want to. Also, you have the power to use the power of water. Like Percy,' I bowed to Poseidon.**

'**I, Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth, wish that your fires shall always stay bright, and vibrant, like you,' I bowed to Lady Hestia. (That doesn't seem like much, but really it is. Hestia can either make your fires underdeveloped little things, or full, superlative fires.)**

'**I, Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, give you wisdom and battle strategy. Also, I give you this,' she handed me a sword. 'I know that you prefer to fight with arrows or daggers, but see this as a gift.'**

'**Thank you, Lady Athena,' I bowed to her and put the sword at my side.**

'**Daughter,' my father said to me as I turned to him. **

'**Father,' I bowed.**

'**All of your weapons are now half celestial and half bronze. I also grant you a part of my sun power. As the daughter of the sun god, you feel happy when the sun is out, and when the clouds are all over, you feel moody and depressed. When it is cloudy, and you are feeling mega-depressed, you will be able to bring the sun out, as I am told, Forks is quite, wet. **

'**Thank you Father,' **

'**I, Lord Hermes, give you this bracelet. It may look like normal bracelet, but really, it's not. You see, it has my incognito name on it. And also the words "YES" and "NO". When you need a friend to talk to, just press the button that has my name on it and say the following words: Fred, are you free. And I will answer, you will know it because the word "YES" or "NO" will blink, and I will be by you ASAP, whatever the time.'  
'Thank you, Lord Hermes,' I bowed to him, but he stopped me and hugged me. **

'**Oh, Fred? Could you please take my sword, my bow and arrow, daggers and these knives and mail them forward to the Cullen's house. I wouldn't like to go through the metal detectors with them,' I asked my friend.**

'**Of course,' he took my weapons, threw them up into the air. They disappeared. **

'**It is done. I have to go,' he then hugged me again and left. **

'**Well then, you may leave the meeting to go and pack. The other demigods, stay back here,' Chiron said to us. I looked at Nico. _Go, I'll be right behind you_. I walked to my father, hugged him and left. **

**Maree's sword. **


	3. The beginning of a journey part two

**The beginning of a journey part two**

**(Still flashback)**

**I ran to the cabin and collected my bag and started packing. **

'**Where are you going?' Various people asked me.**

'**Um, to my mortal brother's house in Washington'**

'**Hay, guys, stop crowding her, alright?' Nico's voice said sharply. Everybody rapidly left. **

'**They're still scared of you even though I told them that you are as harmless as Mrs. O'Leary, and then I remembered that everybody thinks that Mrs. O'Leary is a man-eating hellhound,' I said.**

'**She is,' he said as he helped me pack in my photos of us and friends at camp.**

'**You know what I mean.**

'**Who wouldn't be scared of a guy who can summon skeletons and whatnot?' Nico laughs.  
**

**We finish packing and sit against the wall that my bed is set against and hold hands. Let me make it quite clear. Nico and I are not dating. We already made a friendship that not even Kronos can break in the Lotus Casino. Nico is like my bread and water or maybe just my water. Like I said, we have an empathy link.**

'**Maree, I have something to show you,' Nico's eyes showed happiness.**

'**What is it?' I asked warily. He led me outside.**

'**Hawkeye,' he whispered. A cry came from above and I balled my fists, ready to use my sun power. But, Nico stopped me as the figure came closer. It was an eagle.**

'**An eagle, named Hawkeye?' I asked skeptically. **

'**Yeh, he's for you. I found him in the Underworld. He did not look happy there,'**

'**Thanks,' I said. **

'**Come on. We have to say goodbye to the others,' Nico's voice grew thick with emotion. We walked to the clearing where my whole cabin was standing, and my friends. Chiron saw me first and galloped to where we were walking. He bent down and hugged me. My whole cabin gave me individual hugs. Percy was next. He wished me well. Tyson gave me a mobile of hippocampi and hugged me so hard that I was choking. Annabeth hugged me and started to cry. She went to Percy and held onto him. He rubbed her back Grover hobbled over and handed me a tin can. Thalia wished that I would kill as many monsters as possible. As she hugged me, she whispered to me that she would look after Nico. Nico and I got into the car. He was driving. As we left the protection of the camp, I broke down and started crying. He grabbed my hand and we travelled to the airport. **

**-At the airport—**

**We looked at each other as we stood outside. Hawkeye had already flown away. He would meet me at the Forks airport. Nico looked at me and enveloped me into a hug against the wall. I realised that we were both crying.**

**end of flashback **

**I wake up to find tears streaking down my face.**

'**Are you alright, dearie?' The woman sitting next to me asks me.**

'**Yeh, I just had a memory of how I had to say goodbye to my friends. Could you tell me where we are now?' I ask her.**

'**We have just arrived in Forks. We'll be at the airport now.' She smiles at me.**

'**Thank you,' I study the woman out of the corner of my eye. When you are a demigod, you can never trust anybody. She had red hair, unusual red eyes and sharp teeth. Her beauty was unnatural, I suppose. We get out of the plane, and I get my suitcases. My brothers: Edward, Jasper and Emmett were looking at me.**

'**Maree!' Emmett yelled as he pulled me into a bear-like hug. **

'**Ow, Emmett, respect the goods!' I muttered. He grins and lets me go. When I was attacked by Emmett, I felt a feeling that he was keeping a secret from me.**

'**Maree,' Jasper says, respectfully.**

'**Jasper,' I decide to try my mind skills more. I shook his hand. It was abnormally cold. His subconscious (I suppose) felt as if he had a dozen different emotions in it, and he was wondering which emotion to try out.**

'**Edward, I'm confused. The last time I saw you was a few years ago, when you were graduating. But you look as if you hadn't aged a day. I know the reason for me not aging, but what's your reason?' I look at him with tired eyes. **

'**We'll discuss this at home.' He picked up my suitcase and we walked to the entrance, me jiggling my drachmas along the way. I stopped to a halt. Jasper looked at m curiously. I whispered:**

'**Hawkeye,' he (Hawkeye) screeched and flew to my open arm. Edward started to make a sound like Mrs. O'Leary when you have her chew toy and you don't want to give it back.**

'**Edward,' Jasper warned him. Edward straightened up.**

'**This is my eagle that my friend gave to me. His name is Hawkeye. I said sharply.**

'**An eagle, named Hawkeye?' Emmett grinned.**

'**I know,' we got into a silver Mercedes and drove away speedily, Hawkeye with us.**


	4. The Cullens

**The Cullens**

**We arrive at the Cullen's house. It is truly a massive house, a mansion, actually. Hawkeye flew away to get a lay of the land. Carlisle is standing outside. He pulls me into a hug and I get thoughts from him. Thoughts about secrets. I couldn't hear what the secrets were, but they felt dark and mysterious. I looked at him, frowning. Carlisle asks:**

'**What's wrong?'**

'**Um, nothing,' Esme then hugged me. Her hugs were small and fragile, like her. Her thoughts were of safety, she was thinking of how to improve my room. Rosaline looked at me then smiled. She hugged me tightly. She was not thinking thoughts like Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. Next to Emmett, Rose is my favourite Cullen. She was happy that I was here.**

'**Maree!' yells Alice.**

'**Ow, Alice, my ears!' I laughed. She threw herself at me.**

'**Ow!' I yelled.**

'**Did I hurt you? I am so sorry,' she apologises.**

'**Not physically,' her mind had so many thoughts stored in it. They stung me like Mrs. O' Leary's claws. Thoughts of the past, present, future. She was a future-seer. One of my friends in the Apollo cabin has that gift. It's freaky, but helpful.**

'**You were in a war. A great war recently. Most of your friends died. There will be another war coming. And you will be in the middle of it. You will also wield the greatest power,' Alice declares in a dreamy tone. My stomach flipped over. How did she know about the Great War that had just past?**

'**Will I be on the good or the bad side?' I whisper.**

'**That is for you to decide,' Alice says and shakes her head.**

'**Come on, Alice,' Jasper pulls her away.**

'**Carlisle, what is going on? I am getting a...a feeling that you guys are keeping secrets from me,' I ask angrily.**

'**There is a parcel for you, Maree. Why don't you pack your things out, then we can tell you our secret,' Carlisle's calm voice suggests.**

'**Okay, I have a secret to tell you as well,' I take the parcel from him, it's from Hermes! I go up to my room. My red room, Alice did all of the decorations. I pack out my things neatly pictures, clothes, and the mobile of the hippocampi. I open the parcel. My ring was in there, it turns into my bow and replenishing arrow. My sword, Sting, daggers and knives too. I position the weapons on my body. Yeh, I know. My sword's name is Sting and the ring that I wear; it has writing on it-the same writing on the One Ring in the Lord of the Rings. It is my favourite movie. It's Lady Athena/Artemis' favourite movie too. Probably, because the movie has battle strategy and fighting in it...and hot guys.**

**I calmed myself down and went down to them.**

'**Okay, what is going on?' I have a secret too, but you will tell me your secret, and I'll tell you mine,' I told them.**

'**Ooh, feisty much, Maree?' Emmett asks me.**

'**I just want to see if your secret is worse than mine,' I say.**

'**We are vampires,' Carlisle announced. There was an awkward silence, which Emmett broke by asking Edward:**

'**Edward, what is she thinking?'**

'**Her thoughts are extremely clouded, so I can't see them clearly. She is thinking about a camp leader named Skyron, I think. And how somebody named Nico would respond. Her mind is like Bella's, but I can understand Maree's mind, hardly. Her scent doesn't smell human,' Edward answers.**

'**Who's Nico, Maree? Your boyfriend?' Emmett asks, jokingly.**

'**Ancient, or modern?' I ask.**

'**What?' Emmett's laugh dies down and a serious face appears.**

'**Are you guys ancient or modern vampires?' My face is still.**

'**What's the difference?' Carlisle asks.**

'**Um, ancient vampires only go out at night, sleep in coffins, they fry up when they hit sunlight,' I said.**

'**Well, we are then modern vampires, we can't sleep, we go out in day and we sparkle in the sunlight,' Esme sweetly says.**

'**This is just so ironic,' I start to laugh.**

'**Why?' Jasper furrows his brow.**

'**Stop that, Jasper. I was sent here to find the monsters, and the monsters are my brother and his family,' I direct my first words to Jasper, then to myself.**

'**Who sent you? What's your secret?' Edward asks sharply.**

'**Fine, fine. My secret is... you know the Greek myths, right?'**

'**Yes,' Carlisle says, crossing his arms.**

'**Well, sometimes, the gods or goddesses would come down to Earth, fall in love with mortals and they would have kids, or, demigods, as we call them,' I say, pacing, my hand on my ring.**

'**So, you are a demigod?' Rose asks.**

'**Yes. Half human, half god. I am the daughter of Apollo, the adopted daughter of Zeus, Poseidon and Athena. My camp activities director, Chiron he's a centaur, sent me here on a quest. This quest was to: Find the monsters, Alert them (Chiron), When my fellow demigods have arrived, kill the monsters. And, now I find out that the monsters are my brother and his family,' I sighed.**

'**Wait, did this Skyron,'' he starts to say, but I cut him off.**

'**His name is Chiron,' I say angrily. My body starts to glow and I nearly send out fire sparks, which would kill them.**

'**Yeh. Did he tell you what monsters to look for?' Edward asks.**

'**No. He just said he heard a rumour,' Edward looked as if he was concentrating hard. Sometimes, very few times, if I concentrate hard enough, I didn't need contact with somebody to look into their minds. I did that now. I heard scatters of thoughts, most were of Bella, but some were of a pack of werewolves on the other side of the forest.**

'**You have werewolves on the other side of the forest, and you didn't tell me?' I yelled at Edward.**

'**What? How did you know I was thinking about werewolves?' he looked at me anxiously.**

'**My father is the god of prophecy, so normally I would be able to see into the future, but I can't. I can sort of read minds,' I said, pacing up and down.**

'**What other powers do you have?' Jasper asked. I instantly stopped pacing.**

'**Mind-reading, can feel emotions, I can heal somebody or myself, only by touching them. I can drain energy out of a person, or give it back to them, again, only touching. As an adopted daughter of Athena, I always win my fights, as adopted daughter of Poseidon, I can make waves, not big waves, mind you, just small waves. As an adopted daughter of Zeus, I can shoot lightening bolts of the sky, and I can create sun,' I finish.**

'**What do you mean when you said you can create sun?' Jasper looks... scared? Oh, right, fire kills vampires, actually anybody...**

'**Um, you know how the sun is a great ball of burning gas?' everybody nods.**

'**Well, I can take some of that sun, tone it down to fire, and use it. Like this,' I flick my hands down and fire engulfs both of my hands, stopping at the wrist. Jasper springs back, as does all of the Cullens hiss and back away.**

'**Don't worry; I can control my sun power very well. I flick my hands once more and the fire extinguishes.**

'**So, the monsters can either be vampires or werewolves?' I ask.**

'**Well, maybe. Alice, can you see?' Carlisle turns to Alice.**

'**A big war is arriving. It will include demigods, vampires, mutts, everybody. The leader of the enemies are bright,' Alice dreamily says.**

'**Bright, how Alice?' Jasper asks her. I could feel confusion rolling off of him. I uncrossed my arms, shifting my weight from one leg to the other, a dozen thoughts through my head, mainly on what the campers were going to say. Edward looks up at me, I glare at him and he looks away, probably remembering how close Jasper was to my sun power.**

'**They are larger than normal gods. Tall. Unusually tall. The oldest of the gods. They used to wield the sun,' Alice finishes off. I gasp. 'Sun titans,' everybody looks at me. I shake my head, telling them not to worry about it. **

'**I have explained my powers to you. I know you have special powers,' I told my family.**

'**I read minds. Like you. Except I'm better,' Edward smirks.**

'**Doesn't Bella get frustrated when you read her mind?' I murmur, knowing he can hear me. I grin.**

**I...I can't read her mind. Like you. I can hardly read your mind. It's like you block your thoughts from me,' he says, looking down. _If he had any blood, he would've blushed_, I thought. Edward chuckles. **

'**Yeah, that's because I am superior to you,' I say. We laugh.**

'**Now, Jasper has something to with emotions, am I right?' I ask him. **

'**Yeh. I can control emotions, like calm you down,' he says.**

'**Well, I can feel emotions, its better,' I confidently say. There is a bout of silence. **

'**Marginally,' I admit. Everybody chuckles. **

'**Hay, remember sun power,' I darkly say and everybody's laughter dies down quickly. **

'**Anyway, moving on. Alice is a future seer. A few of my friends in the Apollo cabin are future seers,' **

'**Yeh, that's right. We are going to have so much fun shopping!' she says enthusiastically. **

'**Alice. I don't do so well in shopping malls. I attract monsters. And, I have a bad reputation of blowing things up when I get frustrated, or angry,' she looks upset, and so were her emotions.**

'**I... guess I can try not blowing up the shops. Just, don't get angry if I kill monsters,' Alice jumps towards me. **

'**Jasper!' I call urgently. He laughs and catches Alice before she could wrap me up in coldness. **

'**So, Jasper, Alice and Edward are the only ones that have special powers.' They all nod.**

'**Hay, what about me?!' Emmett asks.**

'**Fine. Your power is... cockiness. I'd love to tear it in a fight.' He laughs-growls, then brightens up.**

'**A fight? You mean it?' His face lights up the same way as Tyson's would if you gave him peanut butter sandwiches/cookies/or the whole jar of peanut butter. He really loves peanut butter. (Tyson, not Emmet)**

''**Yes, now, back to the point. Werewolves in the forest, you didn't tell me. Are they modern or ancient? I ask Edward.**

'**They are peaceful. So far. They have a treaty with us. They can change whenever they want into a werewolf, but, they mainly change when they are angry. When they are wolves, they are big.' He answers.**

'**Modern, again. That's fine with me.'**

'**What's harder to kill? Modern or ancient vampire and werewolves?' Carlisle asks me.**

'**Moderns are easier to kill, but ancients are so much fun to kill. Hard, but fun. Demigods love fighting... and winning. Like Emmett.' I smile at him. Rose, Emmett and I laugh together. **

'**Wouldn't ancients be easier to kill? Silver for the wolves, crosses and holy water for the vamps?' Jasper asks.**

'**Logically, yes. But, no, it isn't'**

**So, what are you going to do now?' Rose asks. So far, she had been silent**

'**I'm going down to the ocean and IM my camp activities director. He'll know what to do.' I pace around.**

'**Wouldn't it be bad reception by the water?' Alice asks.**

'**Not your IM. Our IM-Iris Messaging.'**

'**You can't go out to the beach. That's where the mutts live.' Edward hisses.**

'**Listen, buddy. I have daggers hidden on my body. Then, I have a pair of daggers in the shape of tridents. Then, I have this.' I show them the ring.**

'**What good can a ring do against mutts?' Emmett mutters. I throw the ring up into the air. It changes into a bow and arrow. I catch it. Then face Emmett. The arrow is right in front of him. I make the arrow on fire. He jumps back.**

'**Don't ever talk rude about a daughter of Apollo's weaponry. In fact, don't talk rude about any demigod's weaponry. We will fight you. And we will win.' I am extremely proud of my weapons. If someone mocks my weapons, it sends anger into my mind. Literally. I saw Jasper frowning as he tried to penetrate my mind. As I wasn't in the mood to fight him, I gave up and let him calm me down with unspeakable words. **

'**And, what's more, I have a sword. I can go on forever, but I choose not to. Oh, and I have this, Hawkeye!' I say as he (Hawkeye flies closer.**

'**This is my American bald eagle, named Hawkeye. He is very strong, fast and protective, and he can communicate mentally. So now, I will make my departure,' I breathe and start to walk. **

'**If we feel like there is danger, may we rush to your aid?' Carlisle asks.**

'**Only when it seems as if I'm in mortal danger. Well, goodbye.'**

**With that, I skip out of the door. And smack bang into a small figure.**


	5. Important questions

**Important questions**

'**Ow.' The figure and I said together.**

'**Oh, I'm so sorry.' A small voice told me.**

'**I looked up to see Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend. The pathetic one. The one who wants to be a vampire. Stupid idea.**

'**It's fine. You're Bella, right? Edward's girlfriend? I'm Maree, his um...sister.' I tell her and shake her hand**

'**Yeh. You're his sister from when he was still a human. He told me about you. Her mouth declares. She could pass for a vampire with that pale skin.**

'**You know about vampires?' I held on to her hand.**

'**Yeh.' She shrugs her shoulders.**

**Scatters of thoughts cloud my mind. Her love for Edward was one of them. Pathetic. Also, thoughts about werewolves. And how one named...Jacob. **

'**Number one? Your love for Edward is pathetic. Really pathetic. But, is it as pathetic as Percy trying to outrun the nymphs, or is it as pathetic as a daughter of Aphrodite getting muddy? Can't decide.' I grin.**

'**Excuse me? What did you just say?' she asks.**

'**Your... werewolf buddy, Jacob, does he live on the other side of the forest?' I ask her.**

'**Yeh, he does. What does that have to do with my love for Edward?'**

'**Nothing. What colour is your friend?' I say.**

'**What?' she asks.**

'**Your... wolf friend. This Jacob. When he changes into a wolf, what colour is his fur?' I rest my hands on Sting. **

'**Um, a pretty russet brown.' **

'**Okay. If I see a pretty russet brown wolf, then I won't kill it.' I say, happily. **

'**You're...you're going to kill the wolves? But, they'll kill you!' she starts to shriek.**

'**Listen. I am no mere mortal. Ask Edward what I mean. Anyway, I was sent here to find monsters and kill them. Edward's coming. Bye! Come on, Hawkeye!' I chirp and run off, Hawkeye screeching after me.**

**I run into the forest, it feels like time has stood still. I fly past numerous trees and only stop when I come to a clearing where the ocean starts. I slow down and walk into the water, jiggling drachmas along the way. I stop when I get to the edge of the shallow side. I stand there and breathe in and out deeply, letting the water soothe me.**

'**Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering.' And threw the drachma in the water.**

'**Chiron, Camp Half-blood.' The water starts to swirl as it shows a scene. I quickly take in the surroundings. It's the Big House. We have a fountain in the Big House, in case anybody needs to IM somebody.**

'**Did you find the monsters, Maree?' His voice asks anxiously. **

'**Yeh, I did. But, it's not what you think. Can I talk with you? I ask him.**

'**I'm in a meeting with the gods, Maree. But, you can talk with Hermes.' He looks away and says something to somebody in the distance. The person in the distance replies. Chiron turns to me. **

'**He said: "Use your bracelet"' and swipe his hand over the water, dissolving the conversation. You may think that's rude, but it's fine. I pressed the button that said "Fred" and spoke the words: "Fred, are you free". The button blinked back "Yes". I smile and make myself comfortable on a branch. A light appears and Hermes walks towards me. I jump nimbly down onto the ground and walk to my friend. He wraps me up into a hug and I press my face into his shoulder. Luckily, he was in teenager form.**

'**How are you?' he asks.**

'**Depressed.' He laughs.**

'**How can you laugh when I am in a state of depression here? No sun, no Nico. It's practically Tartarus. Over here!**

'**Yeh, but, if you were in the Underworld, Nico would find out a way to get to you.' Fred told me, freeing me from the hug. **

'**True.' I admit. We climb up a tree and sit on branches, overlooking each other.**

'**Okay, so, tell me about these monsters.' He says.**

'**Channeling who are you?' I inquire. **

'**Channeling Fred.' He said.**

'**Forks has modern vampires and werewolves. They have been living here a long time. The vampires…are my brother and his family. The werewolves are on this side of the forest, so they don't go over the other side, because the wolves and the Cullens have a treaty. Jasper, Alice and Edward have special powers. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can control emotions. Alice saw me fighting in a war, and the enemies that were leading the fight, were sun titans. Fred, we barely won when Kronos fought us. And now the sun titans are coming. **

'**Moderns here. Easy to kill. But, your family is modern vampires.' **

'**Yes. And Bella's best friend is a werewolf. If we kill the wolves, Bella won't be happy, which means Edward won't be happy. **

'**Okay. I will explain the problem to Chiron. Don't worry, many of the gods and goddesses like you.**

'**Yeh, not all of them'**

'**Now, onto other matters. Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis have yet to give you their present. At the moment, they're still busy with.' He told me.**

'**Ok. Tell Nico to contact me via empathy link, otherwise… I will use my sun power on him and I'll set both Hawkeye and Mrs. O'Leary on him. 'I say.**

'**Both Hawkeye and Mrs. O'Leary love him. How are you going to turn them against Nico?' He asks. **

'**I'm working on it. 'We laugh. He coughs and shuffles his legs. I look into his mind. His thoughts were: _Should I tell her about the prophecy? Should I confront her with these questions? _**

'**Where's George and Martha?' I ask. **

'**Here; He says and shows them.**

**_Hello, Maree… _George**

**_Hello, Maree… _ Martha**

**_Have you brought us any rats…? _George**

**_You and your rats. Lord Hermes has something important to ask her… _ Martha**

'**So, ask the question. Just, don't let it be "Will you marry me"…' I laugh and he laughs with, but I could tell it was put on. **

'**Do you remember when I asked you to become my adopted daughter?'**

'**Who are you channeling?' I ask.**

'**Channeling Hermes. But, please. Don't think of me as Lord Hermes. Let me be the Hermes that you met when you were younger and the Hermes that took you out of the Lotus Casino.' His tone grows serious. **

'**Ok. I barely remember that, but I do remember it being after Percy had the offering of being a god. I was back at camp.' **

'**Yes, that is right. The talk went like this' He said and touched my forehead. **


	6. Flashbacks and other matters

**Flashbacks and other matters**

**flashback **

**It's dark. Hermes and I are sitting by the ocean. We made a bonfire with my sun power. We both sit in silence, pondering what just happened; He just lost his favourite son, and nearly me. I just lost countless of friends, along with Luke, and nearly myself. **

'**It's...it's for the best Fred. It was for the best.' I sigh.**

'**I wish I could have seen him more often.' He starts to shake. I stand up, walk over to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. **

'**It's not your fault, Fred. It was Luke's destiny. It was already written. May saw it too.' I crouch down by him and lay my head on his shoulder.**

'**Oh, my beautiful May! What do I tell her?' He looks up at me, his eyes watering.**

'**Anything you say, she'll just keep on making burnt cookies, peanut butter sandwiches and juice. So, just tell her the truth.' He starts to calm down.**

'**Will, will you come with me to tell her?' he asks, with a shaky voice.**

'**Of course.'**

**end of flashback **

**The flashback fades into darkness, as a new one takes its place.**

**flashback **

**Hermes and I stand in May's front garden. Medusa bars the entrance, as if to say: "You can't come in now that Luke is dead".**

**I shiver, not from cold, but from what I was expecting from the occupant there. If you've never met May before, expect something weird. And scary. Sometimes, she could be scarier than Medusa. Hermes looks at me and asks:**

'**You really wanna do this?'**

'**Hermes, if you ask that again, I will blast you.'**

'**If you blast me, then I won't be here.' He says.**

'**And your point is?'**

'**No more awesome god.' He looks at me solemnly.**

'**Fine, fine. Let's just go.' I say and reach for his hand. We walk indoors and May spots us. Her eyes are glowing. I look anxiously at Hermes, trying to tell him by look alone that we should get the hell out of here. He didn't see it.**

'**Luke!' she shrieks and runs towards me. I know what you are thinking. I don't look like Luke, except for the blond hair. But, I'm a girl. Luke's a boy. May pats my nose, leaving peanut butter stripes, Tyson would like that. Hermes clears his throat.**

'**May...I have something to tell you.' He motions for me to sit down.**

'**What is it, Hermes? I have to get these sandwiches finished for Luke. He's coming soon, you know.' She babbles on, putting cookies into the oven and taking burnt cookies out. **

'**May, Luke's not coming back.' He says softly. **

'**What do you mean? Of course he's coming back. He promised me.' She says. **

'**May, Luke, he. . .' Hermes trails off. I stand up and complete the sentence that he failed to. **

'**May, Luke sacrificed himself to save the world. He's dead. Both you and Hermes should be proud of your son.' I take a burnt cookie and chew it. It tastes like tar. Believe me; I know what tar tastes like, I've tasted it enough times. **

'**Oh, Hermes. My only son. Now he's gone!' she sobs in Hermes' arms. **

**Suddenly, May stands up, her eyes glowing. A minute later, her eyes are back to normal. Her normal, anyway. **

'**I have to get these cookies just right for Luke'. May says. Hermes looks at me, as if to say, [We gave it a try].  
'So, Hermes is she your new girlfriend?' she asks, pointing at me. My face goes blood-red. **

'**Haha, no, she isn't. It's Maree, May, remember? Daughter of Apollo? Blessed by Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hestia and Artemis.' Hermes said in an upset tone of voice. **

'**So, she's your daughter, then?' She licks the peanut butter off her fingers. **

'**Haha, no. I want to bless her, but she keeps saying no.' Hermes told her.**

'**Why would you want to say no to this hunk?' she asks and pats his cheek. He blushes and looks down, awaiting my answer. **

'**I don't want all this power.' I say. **

'**May, Maree and I have to go.' He says.**

'**If you see Luke, tell him to come home, okay?'**

'**Yeh.' He motions to me to follow. **

'**Thank you, May.' I say and rest my hand on her arm. Holy Styx! Hermes keeps on telling me not to lay my hand on May, or any seer. The information in their minds is too much for me to handle (Although, I have gotten better at it). I gasp as I penetrate her mind; it was heartbreaking, and indescribable. A mixture of emotions ran through my head as I saw her mind. Traces of future glimpses. My mind was rocking side to side. So was my body. I gasp once more and fall against Hermes. He holds me close as he tells May goodbye. **

**end of flashback **

**We are back in the real world. **

'**But Hermes that had nothing to do with you asking me to become your adopted daughter.'**

'**I know. But, don't you remember you told me that I asked a mind question? And I asked you for a question, you replied with, "not now". So, now, I'm asking again. Would you do me the honour of becoming my adopted daughter? He asks me.**

**I look up, staring at him. **

'**Hermes, I can't.' I said.**

'**You can't, or won't?' he asks. **

'**Fred, I don't want all this power. I mean, being the daughter of Apollo is already mighty, then, I'm blessed by Zeus, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena and Artemis. And being blessed by you will just add to that and I'll become more powerful than the gods. **

'**I don't understand.'**

'**Fred, if I was just a daughter of Apollo and you were the only one to bless me, that would be fine, 'because I wouldn't be so powerful.' The wind blows our hair.**

'**So, what you're basically saying is that I'm a weak god?' he asks**

'**Well, Hermes, it's just that, you're the god of messaging, roads, communication and thieves. Excuse me for saying this, but, to me, that just doesn't sound awesome. So, yeh, I'm basically calling you a weak god, if you wanna think that way.'**

**I look up at him, he has...anger in his eyes and I can practically feel his emotions shooting daggers at me.**

'**Fred, calm down. Keep calm and control your emotions. You're like, kind of hurting me, mentally.' His face softens, and then hardens again. **

'**Well, I can see what you think about me.' Sarcasm drips off his words. **

'**Hermes, please, let's talk about this rationally.'**

'**There's nothing rational about this!' he says, sharply and walks away. **

'**Hermes, Fred! Please, come back! I throw frozen water in front of him, making an ice wall. He stops and flies up into the air, emitting a golden glow and my ice wall shatters to pieces, like my heart. I fall down onto the branch and sob. Hawkeye flies by me and asks (Maree...must I go fetch Lord Hermes?) **

'**No, it's fine, he'll come back.' I tell myself more than Hawkeye. Then, suddenly, I hear a rustling in the bushes by me. The wind flows through the bushes, the other noises stop and starts again when the wind stops. The noise steps out of the bushes. **


	7. Meeting the werewolves

**Meeting the werewolves**

**The noises advance. Its three wolves. I breathe a sigh of relief. Because Artemis blessed me, animals don't hurt me. Wolves, in fact love to hunt with me. But, these wolves are different than the other wolves. These are bigger, more vicious-looking. I jump down, take my ring off and throw it up in the air, catching my bow/arrow deftly, pointing it at the wolves. **

**_Maree, these are not normal wolves. _Hawkeye tells me. **

'**No, duh, Hawkeye. Tell me something that I don't know. **

**_They are modern werewolves. _I freeze, then aim at the wolves. **

'**Hawkeye, can you communicate with them?' I ask my eagle.**

_**No. They have a different manner of language. I will have to learn it. **_

'**Oka. I hope you understand me. I am here, not to start a war, but to keep the peace. So, I assume, with you being werewolves and all that you can shift back into human form. I see you, the black wolf, is sort of the leader, since you stand in the middle and you stepped in front of them. You, to my right, you are one of the strongest werewolves.' I point to the black wolf, then the russet-brown one. Hmmm...Russet brown. I turn to the last wolf, he had sandy-brown fur, a beautiful colour. **

'**And you, the sandy-coloured wolf to my left, you are the youngest werewolf. Please, turn so I can explain how I know this.' I said, for they had a wolfish-confused look and their emotions were full of confusion. The russet brown and sandy brown one looks at the black wolf. He (black wolf), nods and they walk away. **

'**Hay, come back!' I shout after them. Hawkeye flaps his wings and flies up. **

**_Oh, Maree, they are...shifting. _He says, embarrassment in his voice. **

'**So, why couldn't they just shift...oh, no wonder.' I said when I realised why they disappeared to change. **

**Three boys walk out of the bushes and I pull up my bow and arrow, defending myself, then lowering it when I realised that the three boys were the three wolves. The black wolf was now a tall, well-built man, about 20, 22. He had black hair, light brown eyes, his skin was ridiculously tanned. If I was older, and he was a bit more attractive, I would've gone for him. Oh, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Weird. The russet brown one was now a heavy set guy, same looks as the leader, except the fact that he had brown eyes. He's also younger. 16, 17. He wears a smug look on his face and crosses his arms. And the third one, how can I ever fully describe him? Raven black hair, as dark as the night. Dark eyes, eyes that nearly seemed black. He too, had no shirt on and his chest was fine... swoon galore He was one fine dude. **

'**Um, could you please lower your weapon? We changed back.' The leader says. I throw my bow up in the air and it shines, turning back into a ring, which then slips onto my finger. The boys look flabbergasted. I walk over to them, Hawkeye flies behind me, settling onto my shoulder. The leader holds his hand out to me. I take it eagerly to find out what this leader is hiding. **

'**I'm Sam.' He says. **

'**You're thinking about leadership. You're the Alpha of a pack of... modern werewolves here in Forks/La Push. You lead a very strict pack. You love your pack very much. But, there is someone who you love even more, with your whole body, heart, mind, soul. Your...imprint? Yeah, that's it. Emily Young. You would do anything for her. Its like true love, or meeting your soul mate. You, physically scarred her? You scratched her, leaving three long scars down her right check' I finish as Sam jerks his hand away from mine. **

'**Sorry.' I say. Most people don't like the fact that look into their minds. Sam stares at me.**

'**Great, another mind reader.' Jacob sighs.**

'**What are you?' he asks me.**

'**I'll explain later.' And turn to the boy on my right. He looks at my hand suspiciously. **

**I'm not going to bite it.' And take his hand in mine. **

'**Your mind is full of...Bella Swan.' I say and take my hand away. **

'**Is that all you could read?' he asks. **

'**That's all you thought of. Wait, is your name Jacob?' he nods. **

**I sigh. **

'**Well, I did promise Bella that I wouldn't kill the russet brown wolf with the name of Jacob Black.' I roll my eyes and walk over to the last boy. We lock eyes. I don't need to have contact with him to look into his mind. Its full of...me. images of when I was younger, of me with my half-blood friends, images of me aging. Of children, who have my hair, but his eyes and skin. Seth Clearwater, that's his name. I crawl out of his mind, only to find him staring at me. **

'**Hallo...anybody in there?' I snap my fingers at him and he comes out of the trance, blinks and blushes. Sam and Jacob sigh.**

'**Seth, did you just...' Sam trails off as he looks at Seth with accusing eyes. **

'**Seriously Seth? On a stranger?!' Jacob turns to Seth. Sam pushes them apart. **

'**We've told you our names, you've...looked into our minds. What, and who are you?' Sam asks, shifting his pose. **

'**My name is Maree Cullen.' Sam and Jacob start to growl. Jacob starts to shake, Seth growls at him and Sam calms them down. Well, he IS the Alpha. **

'**Are you a...like the other Cullens?' Sam asks me. **

'**What, you mean am I a vampire?' Jacob's eyes widen. **

'**Haha, no. I am a demigod.' They look at me in confusion.**

'**Greek mythology?' they shake their heads.**

'**Oh my stars. Oka, I am half god, half human.' Blank looks al around. I sigh. **

'**Apollo, Zeus, Hera?' Seth brightens up.**

'**Aphrodite?' he asks, hopefully. I roll my eyes. **

'**Yes, the goddess of love and beauty. Of course you thought of her.' I say.**

'**I actually thought of her..' Seth says, then stops and blushes. **

'**What, Seth? Complete your sentence.' Jacon says, mockingly. Seth shakes his head. I look into his mind. **

**(I actually only thought of Aphrodite because I thought she was probably the second most gorgeous woman in the universe. The first being you, of course.) I felt hapiness and love come out of him. Awww, was my first thought, and then, freaky-stalker werewolf. Perhaps he's learning from edward. **

'**But, you're a Cullen.' Jacob said. **

'**Not really.' I said and hurridly went on, blank faces again.**

'**My brother is Edward. My mother had an affair with the sun god, Apollo. God of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more.'**

'**So, I am blessed by Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia and Athena.' I demonstrate some of my powers. My ears flick over to the side, Somebody has arrived. I spin around. **


	8. Interfering family

**Interfering family**

**I turn around. It's Edward, or rather, the whole Cullen family standing a bit away from us.**

"**Why don't you come over here, to us, Maree?" Edward asks. Carlisle respectfully nods at Sam. He (Sam) scowls, but nods back.**

"**I have a better idea. Why don't you guys come over here and get me?" I ask, Edward frowns.**

"**Because they can't. Our ancestors signed a treaty with them, which says this part of the land is ours. You know, leech, I think Bella would have cosied up to me quite well, if you had given me a few weeks or months more." Jacob taunts Edward. Edward steps forward, Emmett grabs his arm, Sam growls at Jacob. Edward calms down, then has a disgusting look on his face and then says:**

"**Seth! You imprinted on my sister?!" I roll my eyes as Seth starts apologizing. Edward lunges forward. Things seem to happen at once, which they probably were, since both vampires and werewolves, modern and/or ancient can move at lighting-fast speed. Seth shrinks back, seeming to go towards to me, perhaps wanting to protect me, in some way. Not that I would need protection. Sam and Jacob move forward, Jacob starts to shake. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett start to move towards Edward. Even though they are moving at an amazing speed, it all seems to happen in slow motion. But, I'm faster than them. I throw a handful of fire at the direction of the Cullens. I don't know how, but the fire exploded and flew all over the space, or the invisible line that neither the Cullens nor the Quilette tribe wanted to cross. The treaty line, I suppose. Edward and the Cullens see the fire, stop and hiss at it. Not quite sure what that would do to the fire. They back away.**

"**Seth, I'm going to kill you! You imprinted on my baby sister!" Edward shouts at Seth.**

"**I'm really sorry, Edward, but you know that I can't control it!" seth apologises. I walk over to them, by now, the fire had diminished. Edward was at the tip of the line, hissing at Seth. I put my hands on both of their chests. Both were so different in contrast. Edward's chest was hard as stone, ice-like. Seth's chest was as hard as stone as well, but softer and boiling hot. **

**I turn to Edward. **

"**Edward! You need to calm down! And stop thinking about Bella!" the pack snickers at that then grow silent as I drain the energy out of him. He flops to the ground. Carlisle rushes to him, checking his pulse.(Vampires have pulses!?) Carlisle looks at me, beamused. **

"**He'll wake up in a mo'." I told him. I then turn to Seth. He locks eyes with me.**

"**What's...this...imprint thing? Anyway, you need to stop thinking about me. In your mind, I see myself as a child, now and older, married to you and I have children!? What show are you running over here?!" I ask, making him faint as I drain the energy out of him.**

"**Don't worry. He'll wake up any minute. See, Edward is awake." I say as Edward stands up.**

"**Come on, Hawkeye." I say. He reluctantly chirps and flies off of Seth's shoulder and sets himself on a branch. I jump onto Emmett's back.**

"**I'm tired, Emmett. Carry me, please?" he laughs and Rose laughs with. Hawkeye screeches with laughter and I look back at the treaty line, I see Seth, he looks up, smiles and I smile back.**


	9. The one is awesome part one

**The one is awesome**

**Seth POV**

**(what I feel for you, is more than just a memory)**

**The day I met my imprint, it was raining, as usual. I woke up to the birds chirping, and, if you live in Forks, the usual beating of the rain against my window. Even when I die, I shall always remember that day. It was a Saturday and I was sleeping in. Why? Because I was running late, literally. Jacob and I were running a 22:00 shift, which goes on for five hours. Five hours...of nothing. A shadow moves closer to my bed, and I feel it looming over me. I open up my eyes to see my sister, Leah looking at me. **

"**Leah! Arggh!" I scream and fall off my bed. **

"**Wake up, little brother!" she smirks at me.**

"**What do you want?" I ask, sitting up, dragging my hand through my hair and grab my boxers. **

"**Jake's here. You are running again." She flops onto my bed.**

"**Do you mind? I would like to dress here." I hold my hands out. **

"**Pfft, please little brother. If I see something that I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." She smirks at me again. **

"**Uggh. Please, sis. I don't want to know what you do in your spare time." I groan. **

"**Relax, bro. It's called a quote. I got it from The Vampire Diaries." I push Leah of the bed and shoo her out of my room. When I got outside, I saw Sam standing outside there along with Jake. **

"**Uggh! Sam, why can't you just choose another wolf for today?" I ask the Alpha. **

"**Because I want you, Seth." **

"**You know, because isn't really an answer." I say. He turns to me, anger on his face.**

"**Seth, do not cross me today, alright?" he said, more of an order than a question. **

"**Sure, sure." I shrug. Before we phased, I whispered to Jake: 'Guess Emily didn't make him happy last night'. We chuckle and Sam shoots an angry look at each other. We undress and shift into wolf mode. Sam changes into a black wolf, Jacob into a russet brown wolf and me into a boring, sandy brown colour. **

**We sit by the treaty line. Ever since the Cullens came back, Sam heightened shifts. He never liked the Cullens before, and now, he literally hates them. Now, we stand guard with at least three wolves, sometimes five. Sam trusts a really few amount of wolves to guard alone, like Jake and I. For a while, nothing happened. We just sat there, listening to each others thoughts, we had nothing else to do. Sam, was thinking about Emily. About what they did last night, l which was totally disgusting, and no wonder he's frustrated today. Jake was thinking, as usual, about Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. **

**Jake, c'mon. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are kinda cool. Just forgive her for taking him back I thought**

**Seth, Bella flew to that bloodsucker! He could've just said no, but, no, he had to take her back Jacob growls at me**

**Hay, guys! Break it up! Now! Sam's harsh Alpha voice tells us. **

**We hear a sound in the distance. Our ears twitch in that direction. **

**It's probably just a dog Jake said**

**Nah, it sounds like somebody I say**

**C'mon, lets go see what it is Sam says. **

**We run off into the direction of the sound. We arrive just in time to see a wall crumble in the distance, a gold light in the sky. A bird flies up, screeching and a girl slumps down onto a tree branch. We move forwards in the bushes, not knowing that we made a noise. The girl looks up, drying off her tears and looks at us. I hear her sigh. She's not close enough for me to see her, but from afar, she looks really pretty. She squints at us, probably trying to figure out how wolves can be so big. She jumps down, takes off a ring on her right thumb and throws it up in the air. It glows brightly and turns into a bow. Strange. She points it at us, an arrow appears where it should be. She chirps something to her eagle and he chirps back. **

**They hold a short conversation during which we trade confused looks with each other. Then she turns to us and starts telling us things about the pack and us. Like, how Sam was the leader and how I am the youngest wolf. How did she know that? **

**She then tells us that she can explain to us how she knows this if we turn back into human. Jake and I look at Sam, waiting for his approval. He nods and we walk away to shift in the bushes. I mean, we can't shift right in front of her. We quickly change into our shorts that we had stuffed around our ankles. We walk and she seems to be blushing. Probably figured out how we change. Sam asks her to lower her bow, she throws it back up, it glows brightly once more, turns back into her ring and she slips it on. Sam holds out his hand in a form of greeting, which she takes. Her**

**eyes grow wider and glow with an eerie tone. **

"**You're thinking about leadership. You're the Alpha of a pack of...modern werewolves here in La Push/Forks. You lead a very strict pack and you love them very much. but, there is someone who you love even more with your whole soul, mind, heart and, oh, body as well. Your...imprint? whatever that is. Emily Young, yes, that is her name. You would do anything and everything for her. She's pretty, but scarred. She was left physically scarred by you. Three long scars down her right cheek." She speaks in a dreamy tone. Sam jerks her hand away, her eyes grow smaller. **

"**What are you?" Sam asks her. **

"**I'll explain later. It's really confusing. I'll need at least an hour or two to explain it too you and a day or two to let it sink in. Three days, for some people." She says and moves to Jake. **

**He looks uncertain at her outstretched hand, but he makes his mind up and takes her hand. Her eyes grow wider again, but only for a short while, then a disgusted look comes over her. **

"**Your mind is full of...Bella Swan." I snigger and Sam growls slightly at me. **

**Is that all you can see?" Jake asked, his voice clearly implying that she's not much of a...mind reader. **

"**That is all you thought of. Is you name Jacob by any chance?" she asks. Jake nods.**

"**Awww...I told Bella I wouldn't kill a wolf with russet brown fur and by the name of Jacob. I really do regret making that deal right now." She crosses her arms. **

"**Why you little..." Jacob started to say before I growled at him being rude to my imprint. She then turned to me and locks eyes with me. **


	10. The one is awesome part two

The one is awesome part two

Seth POV

**I lock eyes with the girl and it felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time. She had blond hair that fell to her elbows. She had these big brown eyes that you could melt in. I felt her look into my mind, without holding my hand. I knew that images were circulating inside my mind right now. Images of her as a baby, with fine, short blond hair and big brown eyes, holding hands with a woman who looked frail. I saw her with friends, mostly with a boy with black hair and a dark, depressed sort of look, but with her, he looked happy. I saw her aging, with me. She became older, but I stayed young. We had kids, with her hair, but my eyes and skin. **

"**Hallo...anybody in there?" she asks. I blush, Sam and Jake sigh. **

"**Seth, did you just...?" Sam trails off as he looks at me with accusing eyes. **

"**Seriously, Seth? On a stranger?!" Jake turns to me. Sam pushes us apart, growling at us. **

"**Wait, what?! What did you do on me?! The gods will not be happy with you." She says. The gods, as in plural? Hmm...must be her religion. **

"**We've told you our names; you've...looked into our minds. What and who are you?" Sam asks her, shifting his pose.**

"**My name is Maree, Maree Cullen." We start to growl, but for different reasons. Sam growls because she's a Cullen and Cullens are not allowed on La Push territory. Jacob growled because, well, she's a Cullen. He hates them because of Edward. And I growled, because he (Jacob) was growling at my imprint. Sam growls fiercely at us. **

"**Are you a...like the other Cullens?" Sam asks me.**

"**What, do you mean am I a vampire?" Sam's eyes widen. **

"**I would not like to be that, even if it was my last choice. Haha, no. I am a demigod." We look at her in confusion. I mean, we don't know what demigods are. **

"**Greek mythology?" she said. We shake our heads in unison. **

"**Oh my days. Okay. I am half god and half human." I swear we had blank looks all around. She sighs. **

"**Apollo? Zeus? Hera?" she offers names. I brighten up. Hay! I know a name. **

"**Aphrodite?" I ask, hopefully. She rolls her pretty eyes. **

"**Yes. The goddess of love and beauty. Of course you thought of her." **

"**I actually thought of her..." I say, then stop and blush. **

"**What? Complete your sentence, Seth." Jake mocks me. I shake my head. Maree looks into my mind. I knew it was her, because I felt love, although she has not yet returned it. She crept out of my mind, she had a half dreamy look crossed between a kinda-scared look. What did I think that scared her a bit? Oh right. I thought to myself: I actually only thought of Aphrodite because I thought she was most probably the second most gorgeous woman on the universe. The first, being you, of course. **

"**But, you're a Cullen." Jacob said.**

"**Hay, still being rude to my imprint." I growl to Jake. Maree looks weirdly at us, and then says: **

"**Not really." We again trade confused looks at each other, and she rushes on to tell her story.**

"**My brother is Edward. My mother had an affair with the sun god, Apollo. God of the sun, prophecy, medicine, music. Geez, Hawkeye?!" she says to us, then chirps the last part to her eagle. Hawkeye flies up and onto my shoulder. I let him sit there, he seems cool. **

"**Okay. Go on." Sam said. She then told us she was blessed by many gods and goddesses. She shows us her powers. She made a fire on the tips of her fingers. She does other things as well. She spins around as somebody else arrives. **

**We all turn around. The whole Cullen family stands behind the treaty line. As close as they could possibly get to the treaty line. **

"**Why don't you come over here, to us, Maree?" Edward asks. Carlisle respectfully nods at Sam and Sam nods back. **

"**Why don't you guys come over here?" Maree asks, gesturing to us.**

"**Because they can't. There's a treaty and a treaty line. How's Bella, bloodsucker? Does she hate you yet?" Jake taunts Edward. Edward steps forward, Emmett grabs his arm, Sam growls at Jacob. Edward calms down then looks at me and shouts: **

"**SETH! You imprinted on my sister?!" I grow wide-eyed, Maree rolls her eyes and I start to apologise. Edward lunges forward, probably not caring how sorry I was. I moved closer to Maree, in order to protect her incase somebody wanted to hurt her, I'm betting Jake. Sam and Jake move forward, Jake starts to shake. Typical Jake, sometimes he has a worse temper than Paul. The doctor vampire, Carlisle, the emotionless one, Jasper I think and the fun one, whose name was Emmett started to move forward, in the same direction of Edward. Maree throws a handful of sun power, as she calls it, or fire, as the rest of us call it. Gosh, she looks gorgeous when she's in battle mode. Mental note not to make her angry. Judged on her weapons, and her powers, not even vampires could overpower her. The fire lands all along the treaty line, the Cullens step back and start to hiss at the fire. We step back as well, fire seems to hurt anyone, not just vampires. **

"**Seth, I'm going to kill you! You imprinted on my baby sister!" Edward shouts at me.**

"**I'm really sorry, Edward, but you know that I can't control it!"I apologise. Maree walks over to them, by now, the fire had diminished. Edward was at the tip of the line, hissing at me. She puts her hands on both of our chests.**

**She turns to Edward, her side profile just a s beautiful as the front of her. **

"**Edward! You need to calm down! And stop thinking about Bella!" we snicker at that then we grow silent as she drains the energy out of him. He flops to the ground. Carlisle rushes to him, checking his pulse.(Vampires have pulses!?) Carlisle looks at Maree, with a confused look on his face. **

"**He'll wake up in a mo'." She told him, her beautiful voice sends shivers down my spine. I guess this is what it's like for Sam every day. Maree then turns to me. I lock eyes with her, trying to tell her that it is okay to get to know me.**

"**What's...this...imprint thing? Anyway, you need to stop thinking about me. In your mind, I see myself as a child, now and older, married to you and I have children!? What show are you running over here?!" she asks, I start to open my mouth, but she makes me faint as Maree drains the energy out of me."Don't worry. He'll wake up any minute. See, Edward is awake." I stand up just in time to see Maree jump onto Emmett's back.**

"**I'm tired, Emmett. Carry me, please?" he laughs and the blond vampire laughs with. Hawkeye screeches with laughter and she looks back at the treaty line, she sees me and I look up, smile at her, and she smiles back.**


	11. The school

**The school**

**Maree POV**

**It's Monday, and unfortunately, Carlisle enrolled me in Forks High School, where the rest of my 'family' go. I get up from my bed and pick out a simple outfit, I put on many, many bracelets, something Thalia led me to doing. Among the bracelets, is the one that Hermes gave me, even though I am not sure that he is still talking to me. I slip on my ring onto its usual place, my right thumb. I place a cleverly hidden dagger on my waist, for it is hidden by my shirt. **

**Maree?**** Nico asked tentatively over our empathy link**

**Yes, it is I, Nico****I say as I put on the necklace that he gave me for my birthday.**

**Just wanted to wish you a good first day at school, uhm, please don't destroy anything, or anybody. Oh, and have a happy unbirthday**** he says, making me smile as I remember our favourite movie, Alice in Wonderland, the old version and the new one. **

**Thanks, you too. Well, I do much hope that I will not be hurting anybody. Unfortunately, Hawkeye will not be able to be with me****I shut off the empathy link after we say our goodbyes. I tie up my hair and walk downstairs. Esme is in the kitchen , with Alice. I walk to the fridge, it's empty.**

"**You know, if I am going to be living here, you will have to stock up on food." I tell her, sitting down.**

"**What type of food do you like, Maree?" Esme asks me.**

"**Mangoes, lots and lots of mangoes. With salt and vinegar on. Oh, and milk." I tell her, Alice walks behind me.**

"**Maree, may I please do your hair?" she asks clasping her hands together.**

"**Well..." I start to say no, when Nico's voice appears in my head. **

**C'mon Maree. I always play with your hair; let Alice play with your hair**

**Nico! Have you been listening in on my conversation?**

**Well, when you put it that way...**

**Expect a battle when I come back**

"**Fine, fine, we have time." She squeals and starts to fashion my hair. She finishes as Rose walks in.**

"**Maree, why didn't you tell me we were playing beauty parlour?" she asks.**

"**Tomorrow, you can fashion my hair." Alice grabs a mirror that was randomly placed on the kitchen table and I check my hair. Hmm...not too bad, Alice, I think. Edward goes to fetch Bella ****yawn**** and the rest of us go in Emmett's Jeep. Rose drives, Jasper and Alice sit in the back and quietly talk while Emmett and I stand on the back. I was going to sit in the front with Rose, but then I saw my favourite Cullen brother standing on the back, so I decided to do it as well. We arrive at the school and I check it out.**

"**You know, I have dyslexia and ADD. Being here, in a school, does not help me at all." I tell Emmett as he jumps off the car, then helps me down.**

"**Feel free to burn down the school with your cool powers, but otherwise, we can help you to mellow down." Emmett says as I walk alongside with him, hooking in with Rose. You might think that Rose is a total byotch, but once you get to know her, she's pretty awesome.**

**Jasper sidles next to me, happiness flowing out of him.**

'**Why are you so happy, Jasper?" I ask.**

"**What, can't a person be happy?" he asks. **

"**Well, if it's you, uhm, no." I say, stopping at the office to quickly pick up my schedule. Algebra, English, Chemistry (fun ;), History, Gym, Biology.**

"**Do you guys seriously think that I can perform well with theses subjects?" I ask, waving my schedule around.**

"**Well, Edward wants to see you." Jasper tells me. **

"**No! Hide me!" I say, dramatically.**

"**Too bad, he already saw you. Go to him." Jasper said, changing my emotion from negativity to positivity, making me want to go to Edward.**

"**Hay, Jasper, no fair." I say, then walk over to Edward. He is standing with Bella by a group of people, Bella's friends, I presume, Edward doesn't really have friends. A really perky girl with long light brown hair jumps in front of me. My hands touches the dagger at my hips, well, the set of daggers, actually, the trident ones, I release my hand, the girl cannot be much of a threat. **

"**Hi, I'm Jessica." She holds out her hand and I take it, very briefly look into her mind. Very gossipy girl. She looks at my eyes.**

"**What's wrong with your eyes?" she asks.**

"**Uhm, wrong lighting." I rub them, making the eeriness go away. They all introduce themselves to me, and one boy, with fair skin and brown hair keeps looking at me, as if he fancies me. His name is Mike, I think. I turn to Edward.**

"**What? I want to get a good seat next to Emmett and Rose." I say, twisting and turning my ring.**

"**Uhm, just wanted to apologise to you for yesterday. It was uncalled for." He tells me.**

"**I'd say." I tell him.**

"**Hay, Maree." Bella says to me. I turn to her, sighing.**

"**What, Bella?"**

"**I was wondering, there's this really funny movie on..."**

"**Okay, I don't like you. That's not going to change because you're my brother's girl. So, don't think we can be all happy-go-lucky with each other." It tell her, sauntering off into the direction of Rose. I hook my arm in hers and walk off with her, telling her about our conversation. She'll understand. **

**We walk to the chemistry lab and Rose and Em come with me. Bella and Edward are somewhere else, not that I care. Jasper and Alice mysteriously disappeared during the day. We step in the class and I sit by Rose and Em, hoping the teacher won't tell us too partner up. As soon as all of the students appear, the teacher reaches for a file that is marked: Homeroom. Mr. Barker reads the list, stopping when he reaches my name, which is closely to the top. Mr. Barker is short and fat, with a giant moustache on his top lip that includes his breakfast. **

"**Maree Cullen? Are you a relative of the..." Mr. Barker asks. I roll my eyes.**

"**Well, the surname, Cullen is not exactly common, is it? And yes, I am a Cullen. Sister of Edward, unfortunately." I say.**

"**Ms. Cullen, do not be disrespectful in my class." Mr. Barker tells me. **

"**Sorry, I have ADD. Bit impulsive." I stretch my arms over my head and Emmett whispers:**

"**A bit?" I slap him and the teacher interrupts my mind again.**

"**Alright, guys. Partner up!" he yells. Several students whoop in joy as they team up with their friends. I groan. The boy who was looking at me earlier, Mike, I think, walks over to me. **

"**So, Maree Cullen, wanna work together?" he winks at me. **

"**Do I have a choice?" I ask, looking around the room. All the other students have already teamed up. I groan and walk with Mike. We are at his station, awaiting Mr. Barker's orders. **

"**Alright, students. You must create fire. Do so, not with implements, but with chemicals! Have fun, and try not to burn the school down." Emmett smirks. Of course, he would be at the start of the line. Making fire should be an easy task for me. Mike asks me what chemicals we should use.**

"**Don't try to include me. I'm a mess when it comes to chemicals. Not very predictable, I'm afraid."**

"**So, how long are you in Forks?" he asks, searching for an element to start the experiment. **

"**It depends. Why do you want to know?" I ask him, itching to just start a fire.**

"**Well, I was wondering. There's this scary movie this Friday..." he says before I cut him off. **

"**Don't do scary movies." I tell him.**

"**What about a few rentals?" he asks, hopefully.**

"**This Friday? As in five days from now?" I ask him.**

"**Yeh." He says, getting up and dropping a few sprinkles of some sort of chemical.**

"**Ooh...can't make it. Sorry, I'm due for a headache Friday night." I pat his back and walk over to my favourite Cullens: Rosem, as I call them. I silently discuss the offer and they both laugh when they hear my comeback. Em notices a sound and quickly tells me to go back to my desk; Mr. Barker is coming. I drop a few stones onto the countertop and accidently touch Mike's shoulder. I quickly learn that all this guy ever thinks is about Bella, and me, now. **

"**What is wrong with this town and Bella Swan?! She's like the newest Barbie, just for guys! And stop thinking about me, too many guys have already thought about me!" I let the past few days boil over my head. Nico tries to calm me down, but my mightiest power causes him to fall. All the Bunsen burners start to shake and topple over. Then, suddenly, everything lights on fire. All the kids rush outside and Rosem looks back at me. I stop at once when I realise what I had done. Stupid temper! It's probably from Zeus. I say and the sky lights up with thunder, luckily not unusual in Forks. Sorry, Zeus. I think and walk outside. The teacher and all of the students are in a daze. Rose and Emmett are gone, away from the fire. I look back into the classroom, smoke, and ashes. I turn to the class. Only one thing to do. I slowly let the Mist cover them, leading them to believe that the class had spontaneously caught fire and I run. **

**Tears streak my face as I run home. I rush past Esme, who sits on the couch with Alice and Jasper. I take the stairs by two, bounding up. I reach my bedroom and rush inside. Taking the weapons that I normally put on. Which normally mean daggers everywhere. After a moment of hesitation, I swipe the sword, Sting, Lady Athena's gift into its place. I look around my room, nothing else to bring. I suddenly click and quickly grab a rucksack, some books, in case I need it. And my ipod, which I got for my 16th birthday from Hermes and some ambrosia and nectar in it. Just in case. I am just about to step outside my door when Jasper steps in. **

"**Hay, what's wrong?" he asks softly. Right after Emmett, Jasper's my favourite brother. Edward comes way down that line.**

"**I...I lost control! I wouldn't have done it if I had been practicing, like I normally do. Curse my temper! No, wait, don't do that!" I open the floor length door and seek out a branch nearby one. Ha! Found it. I crouch on the balls of my feet as a cold substance attaches it to my arm. It's Jasper. I look at him with sad eyes and whisper: I'm sorry. He yelps. I have burned him. He lets me go and I leap onto the branch, and make my way out of their hearing range. **


	12. The woods

**The woods**

**Maree POV**

**I leap effortlessly from branch to branch, Zeus' powers in me helps that. I make my way across the treaty line, where I know the Cullens won't cross and where I will be safe, for some unknown reason. I use my powers to fashion a target for me to practice archery. I release each arrow, of course, each arrow replenishes itself on my bow and it vanishes on the board, when it feels it is full. As I shoot each arrow, I think something different.**

**First arrow: Nico's not here.**

**Second arrow: The whole...imprinting thing.**

**Third arrow: Mike, I'm angry.**

**Fourth arrow: Edward. (That one went skew and impaled some poor bird as it was flying. Oops. Guess actions do speak louder than words)**

**Fifth arrow: The classroom catching on fire.**

**As you can see, I have some dilemmas. I am just about to set my tenth arrow in as a noise behind startles me.**

"**Hawkeye, is that you?" I call to my eagle. No reply.**

"**Seth, Jacob, Sam, Cullens? If you are playing a game with me, I swear on the River Styx, I will hunt you down and kill you!" I tell the forest around me, without lowering my bow. **

"**Well, well. Little demigod wants to swear on the River Styx, does she? Auntie Gyane will make sure she floats in the River Styx, facedown, forever." I gasp as I recognise the voice. It belongs to a dracaena. Terrible creatures. I remember this one. Nico and I battled this one a few months ago, as a mission to ward off all attempts for the enemy to bring back a titan. I let an arrow shoot, which embeds itself in her shoulder, she lets it stay there and walks over to me, but not like normal. Like that girl, from The Ring, (Nico made me watch it.), the girl that comes out of the tv.**

"**Who are you working for?" I ask.**

"**For the one to truly rule this earth. The ones who must truly wield the earth. We work for the ones who used to be worshipped by the world, and who still need to be. The strongest of all, the fiery ones." The dracnae says to me. Wheels turn in my mind as I click. Sun titans. I shoot a couple of arrows before my bow is hit aside by a creature behind me. A Minotaur. My sword comes out. **

"**You wanna play, do ya? Well, game on." I say and slash his leg. He roars and stops me with his horns. Then, before I could get in another swipe, he hits my sword aside as well. I sigh and unsheathe my twin trident daggers. I kill the Minotaur and he dissolves in a big pile of ash. I kill the dracnae, Gynae as well. **

"**Maree, what happened here?" Jasper asks me as I whip around to see them.**

"**Monsters, but don't worry. I killed all of them." I tell them.**

"**What about that one?" Jasper points to something behind me. I turn around and see a Hydra. Just seven heads, to start off. I reach for my daggers, but before I could do that, an arrow shoots into my leg. I shout and fall onto the ground. **

**Seth POV**

**I didn't go to school. Most days I don't, because of all the shifts, and when you're a wolf most of the days, who really needs school? So now, I'm sitting on Sam's house's front porch. Paul, Jake and me, waiting for Sam. **

"**So, Seth, I heard you imprinted on someone. She hot?" he asked me, winking.**

"**Don't even think about it, Lahote. She's too good for you. And besides, she's a Cullen. I'm the only wolf that's on good terms with them." I tell him, putting my feet up on the small wall in front of me. **

"**Hay, none of that." Emily tells us, coming outside, swiping my feet. Sam shoves the rest of his hotdog into his mouth and chews.**

"**Hay, why didn't we get any?" Paul asks. Paul and Jake are the two biggest eaters of the pack. They are forever holding eating competitions.**

"**You'll get yours later on. Now scoot!" she tells us. We jump up and race each other to the forest, pushing each other in a race to get there first. Sam kisses Emily goodbye and races after us. We shift; I won the race and wait. **

**While we wait, I let my mind wander over to Maree. How she looks like, her hair billows in the wind. I can actually smell her scent. It's fiery, kind of. **

**She's kind of pretty, Seth. Well done. Are ya gonna bang her?**** Paul asks, winking in a wolfish way. I growl at him and tackle him, snapping at him. Sam and Jake pull us apart. Then, swiftly I fall to the ground, howling, I turn into a human again. There's no mark on the leg, but by my facial expressions, there should be. Sam and the rest quickly change back. Jake and Paul put on shorts, I'm writhing too much around to worry about that, and Sam is too worried about me to put on his shorts. **

"**Seth, what's wrong?! Talk to me!" Sam shouts in my face.**

"**Maree! It's Maree, she's hurt!" I jump up and start to run, faster than I have ever ran before. I rush to the place where we found her yesterday. (Don't worry. They put on shorts before they went to help Maree)**

**Maree POV**

**I fall to the ground as the arrow sinks in. The tip is soaked in poison, hydra poison that is. It burns me and I cry out in pain. Emmett looks at Carlisle and pleads with him:**

**"Carlisle, please? Just let Jasper and I go across the treaty line, just to go fetch Maree and to kill those monsters." **

**"Why not let me go across and fetch her? I am the only one in the family that is actually related to her." Edward argues. **

**"Edward, I don't think Maree would want to be saved by you. She doesn't really like you. Carlisle, make a choice soon, please." Emmett says as the hydra closes in on me. Whoever shot me inches closer in the bushes, then emerges fully. It's an ancient vampire. One of the oldest, those who posses weapons, real ones, not powers. Carlisle nods, I regain enough strength to pull the arrow out. Jasper and Emmett flit across the line, Edward makes to come as well, but Carlisle holds him back. Jasper flits over to the ancient vampire and amazingly manages to behead him with one strike. Emmett seems to go for me, then shakes his head, picks up my sword. He deftly cuts off each head of the Hydra. I moan at him, then start to heal my leg. I get up.**

**"Emmett! You are a total idiot! No, that would be insulting to an idiot!" I shout at him, looking for my ring.**

**"Maree, don't worry, I killed the big, bad nasty, dragon thing." He walks back to the family. The pack approaches, but in their human form. Sam is there, as well as Jacob and Seth. He smiles at me with his cute, dopey-eyed smile. I smile back. Another boy is there as well. Quilette features, looks like could be the twin of Jacob. He winks at me, I scowl, then turn back to Emmett.**

**"No, Emmett, you just made it worse." My sentance seems to be a cue for the hydra to emerge with 21 heads. Sam looks at it.**

**"Maree, what is it, and how do we defeat it?" I turn to then.**

**"Well, obvisiously, just kiiling them does not work, Emmett." He blushes.**

**"The two ways to defeat the hydra is by petrifying it with Medusa's stare. Now, of course, I don't have her head with me, because that would be just nasty, as Grover would say. The other way is by defeating it with the elements, fire, water, air, earth. I possess three of them. But, I'm going to use fire, safest bet for me." I turn to the beast.**

**"Everybody, get back! It's about to get really, really hot!' I warn them, happy to see them step back. I look at Hawkeye.**

**Tell Fred I love him**** I swirl around in a circle, bringing fire everywhere around me. There are no words to describe the scene. I finally fling the fire at the hydra and they burn up, screeching as they go. I gulp for air. I used a lot of my power today. I tap my bracelet.**

**"Fred, are you free?" I ask and then pass out.**


	13. Forgivesness and other things

**Forgiveness and other things**

**Third Person POV**

**The minute Maree dropped to the ground out of exhaustion, panic started. The Cullens, or mostly Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, for they were closer to Maree made moves to walk over the treaty line. Carlisle and Edward hold Jasper and Emmett back while Alice holds Rosalie back. Esme stands, looking at the still figure on the floor. Seth looks at his imprint, then drops to the floor, next to her, stroking her hair lightly. One of her bracelets, the one that Hermes gave her, beeped and the spot that said 'YES' glowed. Seth looked at it oddly. Hawkeye flies up, screeching all the while, he flies up in the air, flapping his large wings, he becomes a blob in the sky, then vanishes. The other Quilette boys look sadly at Maree. Suddenly, a golden speck fills the sky and a figure falls gracefully down, almost like Superman. Maree's eagle sits on the figure's shoulder. He, for they could now see that it was a male, sprouted golden sparks from him. The sparks stopped and they could at last see the man clearly. He had golden hair, short, buzzed like in the military. He had these light blue eyes. His clothing was otherworldly. He had...amour on-golden. His shoes were sneakers, with wings. The pack looked at him oddly, Sam nudged Paul and Jacob and they moved closer to the figure. The Cullens looked at Edward, who looked inside the stranger's mind. **

"**He's a friend of Maree's. He's okay Sam." Edward told Sam. Sam nods then turns to the stranger. Even though Edward's words spoke of the stranger as an ally, Seth closed in on his imprint. The man leaned heavily on his staff, which seemed to have two live snakes slithering around the man's staff. The man sees Maree and makes to rush to her.  
Sam holds him back. **

"**Who are you? And what is your relationship with Maree?" the man sighs as he looks at Maree but looks back at Sam. **

"**My name is Fred. I am a great friend of Maree. Hawkeye can vouch for me." the man said and sniffed the air. He shook his head, a half-smile and half-disgusted look on his face. **

"**Modern werewolves and vampires. What will you get yourself into next, my dear Maree?" he laughs softly and tries once again to get past Sam.**

"**Who are you?" Sam asks threatening the guy. The man looks defeated and looks up to the sky.**

"**Sorry, Lord Zeus. I am Lord Hermes, lord of the roads, communication, and thievery. And other things. I am Maree's father's best friend and hers as well. If she was conscious, she would berate you for not letting me through." Hermes looks fondly at his other best friend. Seth looks up from Maree's body.**

"**You...you can wake her up?" he asks. Hermes nods. **

"**Sam, let him through." Seth sits up, cradling Maree's head in his lap.**

"**Hay, boy, transfer her head to my lap. She would not want to see a boy's head, whom she barely even knows hovering above her." Seth nods and moves Maree's head to the thief lord's lap. The thief lord looks around and then chirps something to the eagle, the eagle responds with a shrug and flies onto the ground, poking about in the bushes, he chirps a sentence to the man and Hermes shouts:**

"**Hay! One of you better go see what that eagle has got!" Paul runs to Hawkeye and grabs something in the bushes. He holds it up. Esme recognises the rucksack as Maree's . He gives the bag to Hermes. He rummages through it before taking out a small bottle. The bottle is full of milk. He brings the bottle close to her mouth and forces her to take a small sip. This sip is just enough to bring Maree to her senses. She groans and sits up, opening her eyes. **

"**Fred, I'm so..." she whispers. **

"**No, Maree! I am terribly sorry. After our last conversation, I felt incredibly incorrigible. I wanted to come back, but Lord Zeus sent your father and me on a mission, with Artemis." He bowed his head.**

"**That must have been fun." Maree says, rolling her eyes. She knows the arguments between the day and night twins aka: Apollo and Artemis. Hermes raises his eyebrows, he helps his best friend stand up. She leans heavily against his chest, he crosses his right arm around her waist. Edward growls at Hermes, Maree stares at him, he looks away. Seth stays silent, probably feeling that he (Hermes) and Maree were very good friends. **

"**Ok. Who are all these people?" Hermes whispers to Maree. **

"**Ok. The seven that side of the invisible treaty line, are the Cullens. The man with light blonde hair, well, the only one who is calm is Carlisle. The woman by him is his wife, Esme. Jasper is the creepy blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Don't try to have different emotions in front of him. He can change your emotions. The perky girl that he is with is Alice. I am avoiding going on a shopping trip with her. Aphrodite will love her. Now, that blonde girl is one of my other best friends. Along with her fiancé...or whatever they are. She's Rosalie. The brawn guy, who could be a son of Ares, is Emmett." Maree whispers all of this to Hermes, pointing them out along the way. **

"**And the other one, the bronze-haired one? He is staring at you." Hermes looks faintly amused at the Cullens.**

"**Oh, that's Edward." She crosses her arms. Hermes chuckles. **

"**That's Edward? He looks like a pansy." They both laugh and Sam looks at them. Hermes turns to them. **

"**And what are your names?" he asks. They introduce themselves to him. He nods and then, all of a sudden, Maree drops onto the floor, her blond hair spills out all around her. **


	14. Desicions

**Decisions **

**Chapter thirteen**

**Third Person POV**

**A figure disrupts the bushes and Hermes steps in front of Maree, Seth joins him. They (Hermes and Seth) seem to have an unspoken agreement: protect Maree at all costs. A face emerges. The man has shoulder-black hair and dark, deep soulful eyes, which makes you want to go to sleep for ages on end, just by looking into his eyes. Hermes sighs in relief and makes his way over to the man.**

"**Morpheus. How goes it?" he asks the man, whose name was Morpheus. **

"**Well, Zeus sent Apollo onto another quest." He got cut off by Hermes. **

"**I had just gotten back from a mission with the twins." **

"**Yes, Zeus sent Apollo off to talk with an ally. Lord Zeus believes that the ally can help with the new titan problem. I was watching this from above, and decided to intervene."**

"**How long shall she sleep for?" Hermes asks Morpheus, crossing his arms and looking a bit angry at him.**

"**Dude, take a chill pill. She'll only sleep for a few hours. I looked into her mind; boy did she need to sleep. Sleep allows you to think over things, decide about problems." Morpheus claps his hand on the thief lords back and then flies away, almost like one of those weeds/flowers that if you blow it, the leaves blow away. Paul yawns and Sam and Jacob rub their eyes. Even the Cullens look tired, as if they could pass out at any moment.**

"**Who was that?" Carlisle asks Hermes.**

"**Morpheus. He's the lord of sleep. He can make anybody go to sleep. Luckily, Maree will only sleep for a few hours. She'll be really hungry when she wakes up, so, whoever she goes with must have a household full of food, she eats more that Ares." The Cullens and the pack look at him.**

"**Uhm, ok. Now to figure out who she goes with." He mutters to himself.**

"**Excuse me? My sister is coming with me." Edward declares. **

"**You the modern vampire?" he nods.**

"**And you guys are modern werewolves, right?" Sam unwillingly nods. **

"**Well, I've met both. The vampires are just annoying and attack you whenever they feel like it. The werewolves however, only attack when their pack is in danger. I appreciate that." The pack smirks. The Cullens start to protest. Hermes walks over to them, and stops right before the treaty line. He holds his had out and touches an invisible barrier.**

"**Treaty line. Effective." He then smiles at the Cullens. **

"**What is your relation to Maree?" he asks. Carlisle steps forward.**

"**I'm her father." Hermes cuts him off.**

"**She has a father. And a damn good one at that." He says**

"**Well, I'm her brother." Edward says pompously. **

"**She has brothers. A whole cabin full of them. And sisters. And adopted brothers and sisters." He turns to the rest of the Cullens.**

"**What about you guys?"**

"**We're her best friends." Emmett smirks. Hermes raises her eyebrows.**

"**Ok. Let me stop you right there. I'm her best friend. Then comes Nico. He can kill you just by looking at you. Then there is Thalia. She's one of a kind. Then a daughter of Ares, Clarisse. The list is endless. And it includes a Cyclops. Who loves her, in a brotherly sort of way." He stalks off to the pack and sizes them up. They stand tall, their arms crossed, so their muscles were showing off. Hermes then drops down to Seth.**

"**And what is your relation to her?" he asks softly.**

"**She's my imprint." He says.**

"**Hermes' thoughts roll as he tries to understand the foreign word. **

"**What does it mean?" he asks.**

"**Uhm, a soul mate?" Seth offers.**

"**You would give your life up for her?" Hermes asks the boy.**

"**Yes. Even though she does not know it." Seth looks down at Maree. Hermes nods and stands up.**

"**You, the leader of your pack." He points at Sam.**

"**Do you have an...imprint?" he asks, Sam nods.**

"**Can she cook?" the boys laugh, Sam as well.**

"**Judging by that, she cooks well." The boys nod.**

"**It is decided then. Maree shall go with the pack." The Cullens burst out in shock and an inane babble forms. The thief lord sighs, looks down at his best friend, and then claps his hands together, emitting a sonic boom. The others stop and stare at him. **

"**You would do well not to argue with a god. End of story, Maree is going with the werewolves. Number one: I do not trust vampires. Number two: the werewolves have plenty of food, because modern vampires don't eat. Number three: she does not need a doctor. The nectar, which was the milk that I gave her healed her, Morpheus simply let her sleep. You can communicate via Hawkeye. Alright?" Hermes simply looks at the Cullens, daring them to backchat. Carlisle stares at Sam.**

"**You'll take good care of her?" **

"**She's imprinted to one of my wolves. Us wolves tend to take rather good care of our own and their imprints." Carlisle nods and the Cullens start to walk away, save for Edward. Carlisle stops to look at his son. **

"**Son, come on." He says softly to him, tugging his shirt. Edward walks away, defeated. Jacob smiles. **

"**One for the pack." He says. Sam cuffs him on the back of the head. (A/N; the sort-of slap that Sam gives Jacob is a Gibbs slap.) Hermes nudges Seth, who picks Maree up, bridal style into her arms carefully, as if she were to break at any given moment. **

"**A friend of Maree's will come to your house when Maree is close to waking up. Her name is Hestia. Like I said, Maree will be hungry. Her favourite food is mangoes; she prefers them with salt and vinegar on it. And milk. Treat her well, she's like a queen. If you don't treat her well, you'll have about 10 gods and goddesses in their bad books, and the whole Camp Half-blood. She has a lot of friends." Hermes bends down to Maree, who is still sleeping peacefully in Seth's arms. **

"**Sleep well, Maree." He whispers and kisses her forehead. He then emits a golden spark as he shoots up into the air. **

"**Ok, guys. Let's get this girl home." Sam says. They start to run through the forests. It isn't long before they get to Sam's house. The pack shouts as they enter the house.**

"**Hay Emily." A chorus of voices echo through the house. Emily steps out of the kitchen.**

"**Hay, guys. You're just in time for lunch." Her right side of her face is deeply scarred with three long scars, a souvenir from her wolf. Nevertheless, she is beautiful. Flour is spread across her cheek and a healthy smell of baking and cooking mixed together surrounds her. Sam smiles as he makes his way over to her, and kisses her deeply on her mouth. Then on her two cheeks, then her forehead. **

"**Who is that?" she asks, her hand on her wolf's waist and her eyes on the small figure in the young wolf's hands. **

"**Uh...Seth's imprint. It's a long story. The god of sleep made her sleep for a couple of hours." He explains. Emily looks skeptically at him.**

"**Like I said, it's a long story. Seth, take her up to one of the guest rooms, your room, then come down, okay?" Sam says. (Their house has a lot of spare bedrooms, about four, then they a small house a few metres form their one, which the other part of the pack uses to sleep if they don't want to go back to their homes) Seth nods and walks up the stairs, ever so carefully. They disappear, Jacob and Paul slip off into the kitchen to steal some food. **

"**She's beautiful." Emily tells her wolf.**

"**Nah, I can think of somebody more beautiful as her." Sam says, pulling a strand of hair back.**

"**Oh really? Who is that?" she asks.**

"**Well, do you have a mirror?" he quirks his mouth up into a half-smile. She starts to laugh and then bows her head on his shoulder, her shoulders heaving up and down in laughter. He holds her, laughing at his smoothness. **


	15. The house

**The house**

**Chapter fourteen**

**SETH POV**

**I walk carefully up the stairs at Emily and Sam's house, not wanting to hurt her and enter my room, the spare bedroom where I mostly sleep when I don't wanna go back to my house, and where others mostly stay as well. I lay Maree on my bed. I make to leave, but she clings to my shirt. I gently extract her hand and then walk away. Right before I leave the room, I hear a moan. I look back at her; she stirs, but does not wake up.**

"**Seth, don't, don't leave me." she slurs slightly. My heart goes out to her and I walk over to her. I gently move her head, then prop myself up onto my bed, then set her head back onto my lap. She moans again, then pulls on my shirt again and manages to hike herself up more, now her head is on my chest. I lie there, listening to Maree breathe, her soft, silent puffs pull a strand of her hair in and then out, a constant repetition. I sit like that for quite a while until she murmurs something. Luckily, with my wolf senses, I can interpret it. **

"**Nico, don't leave me." I frown, then remember who Nico is. **

"**No, don't. Please don't kill them. Take me instead." She says, a bit more loudly. The door swings open, it's Leah.**

"**Hay, little brother. Is that her?" she asks me, motioning to Maree. I nod.**

"**Pretty. Sam sent me up here, wanted to know why you didn't come back down, now I see why." She smirks.**

"**It's not like that. I was actually leaving, but then she wouldn't let me go. Just tell Sam I'm keeping her safe." I tell her. She nods then leaves. I stroke Maree's hair.**

"**Clarisse, don't go there, it's a trap. The Cyclops will eat you. No, don't go there!" she shouts this last sentence. I hold her closer and murmur:**

"**Shhh...It's okay. A friend is here to help you. Clarisse will not go into that trap, because she is too smart and Nico is way to smart not to leave you. It's okay." She calms down, and then stirs again. This time, she wakes up.**

"**What are you doing?" she asks, scrambling up, patting various parts of her body, searching for her weapons.**

"**Where are my weapons?" she asks. **

"**Hay, hay, don't worry. They're in the kitchen. The god of sleep, Morpheus, sent you off to sleep, uhm your friend, Hermes told us that when you wake up, you'll be starving." I tell her.**

"**So, why didn't I go with my family?" she asks.**

"**Hermes said he didn't like vampires, and werewolves have more food." I state.**

"**True."**

"**Hermes also said something about one of the goddesses, Hastar, I think." I say, scrunching my forehead up. **

"**Hestia?" I nod. She looks relieved and then grabs my arm. For a moment, it seems as if I am in her head. The best way to explain it, was probably to use Monsters. inc. The scene where the two main characters attempt to take Boo back to her room. Except that the scene is not full of doors, but of images and videos. The videos had a large play button. One stray thought appeared to me, the words were printed on a spare bit of scrap paper. **

'**he is so cute when his forehead scrunches up.' The paper read in Maree's voice. I'm out her mind when her hand leaves my arm. **

"**Do you really mean that?" I ask her.**

"**Mean what?" she replies, leaning on the doorway. **

" '**he is so cute when his forehead scrunches up.' "**

"**Where did you get that sentence?" she asks, moving closer to me. **

"**Uhm, from your mind?" I say. She looks at me skeptically.**

"**Oh, it must have happened when I touched your arm, it happens. Come on." She encourages me.**

"**Was it true? The comment about my forehead?"**

"**Would you feel better if I say yes?**

"**Well, is it the truth?" I ask.**

"**Not telling. Come on, I'm hungry." She rushes down the stairs and I after her. **

**MAREE POV**

**I rush down to the kitchen. Two girls are standing with their backs to me. Seth is right behind me. **

"**Dude, where's my weapons?" I ask the room. One of the girls turn to me. I've seen her face before. She's Sam's imprint, Emily. She's more beautiful in person. **

"**Oh, I put them on the table in the lounge. I don't like weapons where I make food. Hi, I'm..." I cut her off.**

"**I know who you are. Emily Young, Sam's imprint." She looks at me carefully. **

'**How do you know that?"**

"**I'm a mind reader. Nothing stays in your head that I can dig out." I smile at her, then sniff the air.**

"**What are you cooking?" I ask, my eyes wide. Emily laughs.**

"**Lunch. The rest of the pack has finished school, so they'll be coming here. Lots of food. ****Help yourself." I take a plateful of chips and walk to the lounge. Seth follows me, with a plateful of hotdogs. Sam is watching the tv, with the other boy who looks like Jacob's twin.**

**"Are you a ghost?" He asks me, twirling around to look at me.**

**"Why?" I wonder.**

**"Well, because you're too beautiful to be alive." He said smoothly. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs a hotdog from Seth's plate. Seth doesn't even register it, he is staring at the twin.**

**"Yeh. I died 15 years ago, like that pick-up line." I shot at him and sat down. Sam laughs and Seth looks relieved. Then, a figure appears in the doorway. **


	16. The new weapon

**Chapter fifteen**

**The new weapon**

**Maree POV**

**It's Hestia.**

**"I thought I heard your voice." She hugs me in her teenager form. **

**"So, you are really a god?" Sam asks.**

**"Goddess. I am female. God is masculine." She corrects him.**

**"But, I thought gods were supposed to be really tall, and glowing." Sam looks confused.**

**"The greater ones like to be really tall and glowing. Like Zeus, and Hera. For me, I'm normally in the form of a young girl, but this is my other form." They all nod. Hestia turns to Maree.**

**"Nico sends his love. He was in like tears almost when he felt you go down. Because he felt it through the empathy link and he was furious. He did not know why you were hurt, but you know Nico." I nod. **

"**What's Nico like?" Seth asks me.**

"**He's very protective of his friends, especially me. Even though I told him, I don't like being fussed over. I can take care of myself. He never gets it." **

"**He wanted to immediately shadow travel to Forks, to rescue you. Percy was unfortunately gone; otherwise, he would've talked to Nico. I was on a mission, strange enough."**

"**So, who calmed him down?" I ask her. Not many people like Nico. Percy's like his best guy friend, while I am his best girl friend, never put them together. **

"**Thalia, funny enough. She had stopped by from another mission for Artemis. Recruiting, I think. Just to say hi, check if anybody touched her bed. You know she's very protective over her bed. She saw Nico fall and went over to him. Just held him. He calmed down after that." I sighed in relief. **

"**So, what are you the goddess of?" the twin asks Hestia. **

"**And your name is?" she asks him. He gets up.**

"**Paul Lahote, your majesty." He kisses her hand. Hestia and I lock eyes and roll them. **

"**As cocky as Ares?" she asks me.**

"**Is that a statement, or a question?" we laugh. Paul sits down. **

"**Lady Artemis and I still have to give your present to you." She tells me as she sits down at the table. Emily walks in and takes the boys plates away. Hestia hands me a chain-red.**

"**What type of weapon is this?" I ask. **

"**Just take off some of your bracelets on your right hand." I sigh, but do it. Then put my bracelets on Seth's wrist. Hestia snaps her fingers and the chain wriggles itself around my wrist. **

"**Ok, what now?" **

"**Now you snap your fingers twice." I do so and the chain flings up, curling itself around my thumb, as a wrist support would do. It is a rather long chain, so three quarters of it lies on the ground and the other quarter is still wrapped around my wrist. **

"**The chain idea was Artemis' idea." Hestia tells me.**

"**So, what's your contribution?" I ask. **

"**Whip it." She commands. I do so and the chain lights on fire. The pack backs away as I smile and laugh. I whip the chain again and the fire disappears.**

"**Way cool!" I tell her, we smile. I snap my fingers once more and the chain curls back into place. **

"**So, you're the goddess of fire?" Paul asks. Hestia rolls her eyes, but replies:**

"**No, I am the goddess of hearth. That means well, not much. Your fires will never burn out. I always pay homage to demigods, especially Maree and Nico. They're my favourite. My sons and daughters mostly are the same. They can create fire, very handy when camping. They can know if somebody is camping-free food and all. They are very affable." **

"**So, basically, you have no power?" Paul states. I close my eyes, ready to rebuke him for being rude to Hestia. She closes her eyes and then opens them a few seconds later on. Suddenly, Emily, who is still in the kitchen, probably talking to the other girl, yells:**

"**Sam, the stove's on fire!" and runs out of the kitchen. She runs into the lounge, her hand tightly around the other girl's arm. Sam shoots up, glaring at Hestia. I snap my fingers twice and the chain is ready for action. Hestia lays her cool hand on my shoulder. I snap my fingers again. **

"**Don't insult a goddess, ever. We hold grudges, okay?" she says. They nod. Hestia turns to me.**

"**I must get back to Olympus, relay the message to Zeus. Bye, Maree, hope you use the weapon wisely...not for fun." She taunts me. I bow my head, she knows me too well. Then, she is gone. I look up to see Seth standing in front of me.**

"**Are you still hungry?" **

"**No, I should go to the Cullens, make sure Edward hasn't freaked out already." I say and collect my weapons. **

"**Where are you going?" Seth asks.**

"**Uhm, dude, I just told you, to my real house." I tell him.**

"**Can I come with?" **

"**It's 'may I'. Yes, you may come with." **

"**Oh, Maree, are you coming tonight?" Sam asks me just when I walk outside the door, Seth behind me. **

"**Where?" I ask.**

"**There's a bonfire here, where we share stories. You can learn more about us." He says.**

"**I'll think about it." I assure him and resume my walking.**

"**Wait! Maree!" Emily's shrill voice stops me.**

"**Can't a girl walk home normally in this place?" I ask Seth, he shakes his head. **

"**Don't you want to take a tour of the house?" she asks. The flour still rests on her cheeks and the wind blows a few odd strands into her mouth. Nevertheless, she's gorgeous. I smile at her.**

"**Later, ok?" she nods and Seth leads me into the woods. A few silent minutes after...well, silence. He asks me:**

"**So, horrible weather, isn't it?" I look at him.**

"**Yeh, between this, and when a potato fights you, I hate to choose." Now it is his turn to look at me. I mentally facepalm myself, feeling like such a Aphrodite girl (A/N: with the exception of Silena and Piper.)**

"**It's a demigod thing." I poorly explained. He did not need to know that I suck at flirting. We reach the Cullens house and I sigh.**

"**Time to face the music, hay?" I ask him.**

"**Is that a statement, or a question." We chuckle at the thought of the first time I used that.**

"**Would you like to face the music with me?" I ask him. He nods and we walk up the pathway, side by side. **


	17. Facing the music

**Chapter sixteen**

**Facing the music**

**Maree POV**

**A/N: I was actually reading the last few chapters and I noticed I made a huge error (in my eyes!) I wrote Morpheus, the god of sleep arrived and put Maree to sleep and then I read TLO and TLH, so then I realised Morpheus was the god of dreams and Hypnos was the god of sleep... so I corrected that mistake in this chapter... virtual cookies to everybody...**

**Seth steps aside, allowing me to walk first. I smile then roll my eyes as Edward's soft feet approach. I sigh and exchange a look with Seth, as if saying: 'Well, here we go.'**

"**Maree, glad to see you're still alive." He says, not even acknowledging Seth. **

"**What Sam told Maree's friend, Fred was true." Seth says before I could get a snarky comment in. Edward nods and leaves. **

"**What did Sam tell Hermes?" I ask, it must have been after Hypnos left me to sleep. **

"**I'll tell you later." Seth tells me. **

"**Ok, I need a shower. Will you stay here? Talk to Esme and Carlisle. They're the amicable ones." He looks around at the walls, mostly bare, with some random paintings and then suddenly…Seth came face to face with Emmett. Emmett's way bigger than Seth and more built, like a son of Ares. Emmett grins manically, leaving Seth wide-eyed.**

"**Hi, Emmett." He says, swallowing. Emmett continues to smile. I roll my eyes and walk over to them.**

"**Emmett, stop terrorizing the poor modern werewolf." Emmett reluctantly backs away. I take Seth's hand and walk to the kitchen, where nobody is. Opening the fridge, I see Esme has restocked. Grabbing two energy bars, I throw one to Seth. Rose walks in, along with Alice and Jasper. **

"**Seth, that's Rose, Alice and Jasper. Make small talk with them. Avoid Emmett, if possible-that boy gets everywhere. Carlisle's at work, as usual. Esme is out shopping. Edward is most probably at Bella's." I walk up to my room, leaving Seth surrounded by vampires. I look back and see Emmett join them. Seth visibly swallows and asks shaking: "Anyone see the footie results?" (Shout out to whoever caught that quote from a book) Emmett grins even more broadly. **

**I quickly get in the shower then get out. I dress ( maree_cullen_bonfire_look/set?id=69984910) and leave my hair down. Grabbing my weapons, I run down the stairs and poke Emmett whose back was facing me. He jumps up in shock and we all laugh. Alice smiles at my outfit. Seth looks at me, reviewing my body, as it seemed. He slowly looked up, upon seeing my arms crossed and my eyebrows raised. **

"**Finished yet?" I ask him. Jasper leans over and whispers something to Seth, too quiet for me to hear. They smile and I tap my foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. He then looks up and mumbles something. Emmett shouts: **

"**Louder, wolf!" he says. Seth's blush can't go any further, but he speaks louder:**

"**Hi, I've been undressing you with my eyes all day long, and I think it's time to see if I'm right." Jasper and Emmett bend over and slap their legs with their hands, hooting with laughter. Emmett more loudly than Jasper. **

"**Seriously, Jasper? I would expect that from Emmett, but not from you. Uhm, Seth, I'm not quite sure how to transmit that to my brain, but thanks, I guess."**

"**So, where are you two going?" Alice asks, clasping her hands together. **

"**Yes, Maree, where are you going?" Edward asks, coming into the room, Bella in tow.**

"**Sam invited me to a bonfire, so I said yes." I told him. **

"**You did?" he asks, bemused. **

"**Yeh, I did." I didn't really respond to Sam, anything to get away from Edward. **

"**Bella's going with you." Edward says. "Is that you or Bella that made that decision?" I ask him, curtly. "There's a newborn army in Seattle. Edward thinks that it would be safer if I stay in the Quilette area. Jake can protect me." she says.**

"**And what about your thoughts?" I ask her, stepping closer to the annoying mortal. **

"**Anything that makes Edward happy." She shrugs. I roll my eyes. **

"**I don't want you anywhere near me, you got that?" I told her. **

"**Maree, why don't you like me? I hardly know you, but I'm always polite to you." Bella crosses her arms and Edward snakes an arm around her waist, and stares at me. I think it's supposed to be his 'scary pose', but he looks as if he has got a stick where the sun don't shine, if you know what I mean...**

"**Bella, ever since I was 12, I learnt, don't trust monsters. My first instinct when I see a monster, is to shoot an arrow at it. And now I come out here, and suddenly my brother and his family are annoying modern vampires, no offence, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. So, I'm still getting used to that idea and kinda itching not to take my ring off and shoot you all in the heart, so, be lucky and happy of that. Anyway, back to why I don't like you. Monsters and humans, never mix well together. The way it is in the demigod world, monsters only make use of humans when they want bait. Such as the mortal side of a demigod, a monster could come in the middle of the night, when you are at camp and whisk away your mortal parent, something like that. And the human wont be able to defend himself/herself/uhm...itself, no that's not right. Basically, I don't like you because you're a mortal, mortals are known for being weak, except for Rachel. You get what I'm saying?" I ask her. **

**I finish my speech and look at them. Seth's expression was shock. I remember from his mind that he's actually friends with the Cullens, oops. Emmett was shocked, but he had a smile on his face. Rosalie just smiled and shook her head. Jasper was shocked, surprised, amused and actually showed these emotions on his face before he recomposed himself (or his face, I suppose). **

**Alice was a bit annoyed with me, then I remembered she's Bella's best vampire friend! Sucks to be you! Seriously, can't these people think about anything else than shock? Best of all, Edward had emotion on his face. I'm not quite sure what emotion it was, so I felt the emotions flowing from him. Anger, dislike (finally!), surprised, and his face? It still looked like somebody shoved a stick up his arse, and then told him to act 'angry'. His angry looked like he was constipated. (no offense to Team Edward's out there A/N) Bella practically had no emotion on her face, but she was angry. I've seen trees with more facial expressions than her and that's saying something, because most trees that I meet are nyads, and they have a lot of facial expressions. She and all the others finally snapped out of it and asked me with a really monotonous voice:**

"**So, you're saying that you don't like me because I'm a mortal?" **

"**Basically, something like that. maybe if you didn't know about vampires, werewolves and everything, I would like you, doubt it though. We, us demigods, don't want humans to get hurt." I tell her.**

**Edward shifts his legs;**

"**Well, Maree, Bella is human and you demigods don't want humans to get hurt."**

"**Uh oh, busted." Emmett snickers. I turn to him and my body starts to glow, soon fire would shoot out of my body. **

"**We prefer mortals to know nothing about the existence of supernaturals. If you are so concerned, why don't you go with to the bonfire?" I ask him, Jasper weaves his way into my mind. **

"**There is a treaty." Edward says.**

**I silently battle with myself. The nice part of me tells me that it is my duty as a demigod to protect the mortal. The rude part of me told me to shut this mortal up and it was her fault that she was in this mess. I search for Nico, wondering if he was listening via empathy link, but he wasn't. Strange, that boy is often everywhere, like Emmett.**

**I didn't realise that Seth was shaking me until after a few minutes. His one hand was around my arm, hardly touching it, yet still very firm. It gave me temporary access to his mind, he must have known what he was doing, for he was thinking: ****Maree, please, let Bella come to the bonfire with us. She's not that bad once you get to know her. You don't even have to sit by her. She'll probably sit by Jake and you can sit by me. We'll sit by Sam, Emily and Leah.**** I blink and Seth's face is a few inches from mine. His face is flawless, his super dark green eyes twinkle and he breathes very softly onto my face, it smells like musk, must be his gum. **

"**Holy Zeus, you're close! Sorry, Zeus!" I shout and puff a bit of air, courtesy of Zeus. The air pushes him away and the Cullens stand, awaiting my answer. I sigh, knowing I would regret this.**

"**Fine, the mortal can join us. But I'm not talking to her." I sneer in a Clarisse-worthy way and walk out of the house. **

**Guys…I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating in a long while. School has just started, mega homework galore, now that I'm grade 11. I swear those teachers think we do nothing. And I'm currently adopting two stories and creating more, so, yeh. Heavy schedule...**


	18. Healing the birds

**Chapbter Seventeen**

**Healing the birds**

**Seth POV**

**Maree walks out of the house, her body glows slightly. That's normal, for her, I suppose. I look at Bella and wave my hand in front of her, you know, a 'Ladies First' thing. She hugs Alice and walks out with Edward. I stand around, looking with Maree. She's at the edge of the forest, waiting for us. She stands to attention, her hands clasped together behind her. She seems to be searching fir somebody, or something. I look back. Edward traces his lips from Bella's ear to the corner of her mouth and she shivers. He then smells the inside of her wrist. Weird. Bella walks past me and Edward stops in front of me.**

"**Can I trust you wolves to keep both of them safe?" he asks me.**

"**Yeh. Maree's my imprint, we don't let our imprints get hurt. Anyway, I can sense that she doesn't need protection. Jake wont let Bella get hurt either." I tell him. **

"**Have them both back before midnight." He says sharply. I walk towards the two girls. **

**We mostly walked in silence. Hawkeye, Maree's eagle dove in after a few minutes. Maree's face lights up like a kid's on Christmas as she sees her pet. I hope that someday, I can make her smile like that. Hawkeye sits on her outstretched arm and they have a conversation. I seriously don't understand how she can understand him. He then flies off, but not before he glides over to me and nips my ear playfully. When I was younger, we would always leave pieces of bread out on the walls, for the birds, who else? Then, if a bird flew in and was injured, we would take them in and inject them with Pronutro. When they were well again, we set them free. One of the birds, an eagle, stayed a while longer after we healed him. He was an American Bald Eagle, but he used to sit tight on the wall, or an outstretched arm. He was always on the lookout for danger. We nicknamed him 'Hawkeye', because he would always sit up straight, like a hawk. But then, he disappeared. Strangely enough, Maree's eagle looks an awful lot like the eagle that stayed with us. Even down to the right ear that's tip is bitten off, in an earlier fight, we think. **

**Maree looks at me, smiling.**

"**Hawkeye says that when he was alive, your family looked after him. He will you and your family, forever in his debt, something like that." I smile back, wondering what she meant by 'when he was alive'. **

"**Hay, Seth, how's your mom doing?" Bella asks. **

"**Fine, but she misses him. She mostly hangs out with your father these days." **

"**Really? I didn't know that. Guess I've been hanging out with the Cullens for so long that I don't really know what's going on in the world." **

"**What happened with your mom?" Maree asks me, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ears, releasing a scent, her scent, which smelt of fire, actually quite nice. **

"**Uhm, a year ago, my dad had a heart attack. He didn't make it. A few weeks after he...passed away, my mom took it hard. She blamed us, my sister, Leah and I. It got really bad. Finally, Chief Swan, Bella's dad stepped in. he's been helping out with the family ever since."**

"**Oh." She says simply.**

**MAREE'S POV**

**After the oh-so-fun discussion with my brother, we set out with the mortal. We mostly stayed silent, save for Bella and Seth who were talking about Seth's family. **

"**So, it's just you, your mom and sister left?" I ask him, he smiles at me and I shiver inwardly. **

"**Yeh, as far as I know." Hawkeye swoops in from time to time, completely ignoring Bella and sitting on my shoulders, one leg on each shoulder. Then he flies over to Seth and does the same.**

"**A few minutes ago, you said 'when he was still alive', were you referring to Hawkeye?" Seth asks me.**

"**Yeh, I was. Hawkeye died, Nico said somebody shot him. He's a demigod, the son of Hebe who got into a lot of fights, he was extremely angry. Athena and Artemis got together and decided to transform him into an eagle. Only when he finds his true love, will he be able to turn back. A few months later...some farmer shoots him because Hawkeye is stealing his chickens." I stare at my pet, he looks away bashfully,**

"**Do you know what his name was? When he was still a demigod, I mean?" Seth wonders. **

**I ask Hawkeye, the response is a short chirp.**

"**Kellen Morrison. So, because he's a demigod, he got sent to the Underworld, where Nico found him." **

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**The trio walk up to Emily and Sam's house. Seth allows the girls to walk first. Bella barely smiles at him, while Maree beams at her imprint. Hawkeye then glides out of the trees and into the house. Emily screams as she sees the gargantuan bird flying into her house. Sam grips her arm.**

"**He's a friend of Maree. Calm down, he's ok." She stops and they all walk in. Seth stops, looks around, not noticing the rather large figure in the distance, half-clouded by the trees. **


	19. The Bonfire

**Chapter eighteen**

**The bonfire**

**MAREE POV**

**Seth went with Sam and Jacob to help set up the bonfire for tonight, while Bella stayed with me. Apparently, according to Jacob, I have to 'protect' her. Hawkeye mentioned something along the lines of travelling to camp and Olympus to try to change the god's minds. Emily looks amazingly pretty today, Leah walks leisurely down the stairs straight up to me.**

"**Hi, we haven't met yet, really. I'm Leah, Seth's sister." She holds out her right hand, I take it. Leah's mind is really shattering, I think as I flit through her mind. She was Sam's boyfriend first, he was her first, well...everything. Crush, love, boyfriend, she thought they would get married. She even started to look for a wedding dress, cake...and then, Emily, Leah's cousin came down for a visit. They went down to the beach and Sam was there. He met Emily, and he imprinted on her. There it is, that foreign word: **_**imprinting. **_**Leah forgave Sam for that. Emily as well, but she holds a grudge and dislikes to see them together. **

**I blink and look at Leah. She's a very closed person, much like Clarisse, daughter of Ares back at camp. To other people, Clarisse registers her opinion whenever she likes and seems to be mean, but when you get to know her, and are her friend, you realise that she has an insecurity problem. Her two best friends at the camp were Silena Bueragaurd, daughter of Aphrodite and me. But Silena was killed in the Titan war, and I'm in Forks. I don't say anything, for I can feel that Leah does not like to talk about anything involving her.**

"**I'm Maree Cullen. Daughter of Apollo, adopted daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Hestia. Best friend of Hermes." I finish, looking proud.**

"**That's quite a title." Leah laughs and Emily and I join in. Bella attempts a half smile that looks as if she is disgusted about something.  
"Leah, would you take Maree up for a tour while Bella and I make and bake food for tonight's bonfire?" Emily asks.**

"**Sure. Come on Maree." She drags me off.**

"**Ok, so this is the kitchen, as you can see." She points out a huge room. White walls, black floors, white ceiling. A massive fridge and freezer. Cupboards galore. **

"**The boys love eating." The counters are stacked with containers, pots and pans. She steers me to another room. **

"**Living room." A massive flat screen T.V, couches and an enormous coffee table.**

"**You wolves like big things." I nudge her. She smiles. She brings me to another room that was the bathroom. She then merely opens another door.**

"**This is Sam and Emily's room. We don't really come into here, because we don't want to know or think what we will find here." We walk out and up the stairs. **

"**So, to which school do you go to?" I ask. No way am I going back to Forks High where everybody thinks about Bella and where she is...oh and Edward as well. **

"**Reservation High. Why do you ask?" she asks me as she leads me into a room that is mostly dark blue. It's full of posters of bands. **

"**Well, Carlisle did enroll me in Forks High School, but I blew up the lab on my first day, and besides, everybody there thinks about Bella. It's agony for a mind reader." **

"**Just get Carlisle to transfer you to the res and then you're sorted. Or ask Emily, she works there." She notices me looking around the room.**

"**This is my room." I nod and examine the posters. Daughtry, 3 Doors Down, Linkin Park, Green Day, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance and others.**

"**You like Linkin Park?" I ask her. Clarisse introduced me to Daughtry and 3 Doors down, along with Linkin Park, Nico forced me to listen to Seether and Skillet, which I grew to love, and the rest? All Thalia's doing.**

"**Yeh, their one song, Numb, got me through the...hard times of being a wolf." She sighs, and sits down on her bed. The duvet is dark blue with white spirals.**

"**What, you mean when Sam imprinted on Emily?" I ask her, sitting beside her. **

"**How do you know that?" she asks, a bit frustrated. **

"**Mind reader, remember?" she smiles and pulls me up. **

"**This is my baby brother's room." She pushes a door. Typical guy room. Sweat hangs in the air, along with the smell of musk and mint, Seth's smell.**

"**So, this is quite a big house. Do all the members in the pack have a separate room?" I ask.**

"**More or less. Jake has a room here, he's the true Alpha. Seth and I have rooms here, we're Emily's cousins. Jared and Paul were the first two to change, after Sam. The rest of the wolves and any new additions have rooms in a mansion near here. The reason why we have rooms here are often when we have finished our shifts, we are too tired to go down, and so we come here." We finish looking at the other boys' rooms and we walk down the stairs again.**

"**Leah, what does **_**imprinting **_**mean?" I ask her, bewildered.**

"**Sorry, Maree, can't tell you. Pack rules and all. Your imprint must tell you. Ask Seth to explain it to you." She walks off to help Emily and the boys come back. By the sound of it, a whole pack of them (excuse the pun****) They all walk into the living room where I was currently standing, Seth is first. He stops as he sees me. He is literally frozen in place. The other wolves bump into him. **

"**Seth!" a chorus of unhappy deep-voiced boys call to him. Then, the boy who looks like he could be Jacob's twin, Paul notices me.**

"**Haha, Seth saw his imprint and he just fro..." Leah approaches him and cuffs Paul on the back of the head.**

"**Don't be an ass to Seth, Paul." Paul doesn't even apologise and smiles at me. **

**My attention is on Seth. He is wearing a dark grey khaki shorts that stop right before his knees. It hangs a bit loose on his hips. He, unlike the other boys, is actually wearing a shirt, a jacket. It hangs loose on his body as well, but the zip is not at all closed, which makes me wonder why he even has the jacket on. He shifts his weight, which makes his jacket move as well. It shows his chest, well-defined, by my measures. Believe me- I hang out with Ares kids...I know what built is. Somebody coughs and we both snap out of it. The other wolves are basically replicas of either Paul, Sam or the other wolf who hangs out with Paul. **

**Seth is the first one to blush, I keep my emotions closed and walk to the kitchen. **

**There is a scent of baking, cooking and general food in the air. I can smell meat and steak, also the fresh smell of cookies in the air.**

"**Mmm, Emily, that smells delicious!" I tell her, walking behind her and nabbing a cookie of the tray.**

"**You should thank Bella, actually. She was the one who thought up the idea about the cook...Maree! Did you just take a cookie?! From under my nose?!" she asks, trying not to laugh. **

"**No, not at all." I manage to say through a mouth full of broken-up pieces of cookie. **

**We laugh and the pack jogs into the kitchen. I pick up a bowl full of popcorn to take it outside. Seth takes it from me, along with three other bowls that are precariously teetering on his arms. **

"**Let me take that." I say to him and make to take a bowl.**

"**Ahaha, I'll take this. You can take the bottles of Iron Brew to the bonfire outside." One of the older wolves hand me three 2L bottles of Iron Brew while he takes five other 2L bottles of various fizzy cooldrink. We waddle outside under the weight of the bottles. Seth is there first and motions to us to put the bottles down. The older wolf turns to me and sticks his hand out. **

"**Hi, I'm Jared." We shake hands and I see into his past. He mostly had a good life; it was only strengthened when he became a wolf. His best friend is Paul; he was the second to imprint. I smile at him and then jog back to the house to help Emily...and to nab more food. **

**Finally, all the food and drinks were by the bonfire, Seth walks up to me with two plates filled with food, and hands one to me.**

"**Fred said you eat a lot...and I wasn't sure what to get you, if you had food allergies, but we have to dish up for ourselves quickly, otherwise the rest of the pack would eat everything. I look down at my plate.**

"**Its fine, thanks Seth." I smile sweetly at him and we sit down on a log, Leah sits next to us. Sam runs into the house, then comes back out, empty-handed.**

"**Emily, didn't we buy matches, or a lighter?" he asks, pointing towards the bundle of thick branches that we crowd around. Emily gasps.**

"**Sam, I'm so sorry! I forgot completely!" I stand up and walk over to the pile of wood. The elders stare at me, interested by my actions. **

**I snap my fingers, and a flame appears. It dances on my fingers and palms and I smile before I snap my fingers in the direction of the wood. Immediately, the wood bursts into flames, a rich orange colour slowly eats up the immense amount of wood. I skip happily back to my seat, the elders nod in appreciation. I take a hefty piece of meat and walk over to the fire. Then, I break off pieces and thank, Hestia, Apollo, Zeus, Artemis, Athena, Poseidon and Hermes. Seth stares at me when I get back.**

"**Why did you do that?" **

"**Well, at the camp where I go, for demigods, so we can learn, we have to give thanks to our godly parents, with a sacrifice. I thanked Hestia, because of the fire and I am her adopted daughter. Then, my father and my other adopted parents, and Hermes, so he wouldn't feel left out." I explain to him, biting a piece of steak off.**

"**How do you become adopted?" **

"**Well, it's mostly because you achieved something, such as accomplished a deed. Like, when Percy, one of my friends, Poseidon is his father. He saved Olympus and the gods offered him the role of a god." I look off into the distance.**

"**Did he accept?" **

"**No, he didn't." **

"**Why not?" Seth frowns.**

"**For Annabeth, his then-crush, now girlfriend, he rejected the offer for love." I smile at Seth and then he jerks his head up to Jacob and Bella, who were sitting on the log opposite us. **

"**Listen." He moves his head to the direction of Jacob. I lift strands of my pale blond hair to the back of my ear. **

"**The histories we always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors." Jake's soft whisper hardly reaches my ears. I turn to Seth and mouth: 'legends?' he nods and points to the Elders.**

**Jacob Black's father, Billy if I remember rolls up in his wheelchair towards the fire, which has dimmed a bit and beings the first story.**

"**The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. That is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting-that came later. First we were spirit warriors." The words tumbled out of the elder's wizened mouth, but so much precision, you could have never have guessed that he is old. **

"**In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our lands and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us and we took to our ships to escape them."**

**I let myself get lost in the Quilette tribal stories as Billy tells more, about a shape-shifter named Taha Aki(SP) and the Third Wife. Then, he stares at Bella and merely whispers:**

"**And from that day on, the Cold Ones have always been our enemies." His gaze falls onto me and slightly smiles. I shiver as I realise who the Cold Ones are. Seth picks my finished plate and stacks it on top of his. We slowly clear the bonfire area up, Bella helps in the kitchen while Leah and I help the boys. Paul keeps on giving me cheesy pick-up lines while Seth snarls at him. We pack everything up and Leah and I sit on the last log, laughing as I tell her Paul's attempts. Jacob walks up to me.**

"**Maree, we have to go, it's nearly midnight." Jacob has Bella by the hand.**

"**Hmm, don't think so, I'll stay here." I shake my head.**

"**Maree, Edward's going to be angry." Bella says.**

"**You think I care what he thinks? Honey, I could have the entire Cullen coven down on the floor, groaning in pain while their minds are being engulfed with flames, maybe I can let their entire body burst up into flames?" I suggest, looking up to her, smiling sweetly.**

"**But I won't do that."**

"**Edward will be hurt, right? And you don't want to see your brother get hurt."**

"**Oh, you're so adorable!" I snicker and stand up. **

"**Still not going right now, Leah here mentioned that Emily works at the High School on the reservation. So, I am going to talk to Emily now." I walk over to the house. Bella murmurs behind me and I hear Seth ask Jacob:**

"**What's wrong?" **

**Seth POV**

"**Jacob, what's wrong?" I ask, worried if something had happened to my imprint. **

"**Well, it's nearly midnight, and I have to take Bella and Maree back to the Cullens, but your stubborn imprint does not want to come with." Jake says and crosses his arms. Bella steps forward from behind him.**

"**Jake, it's fine, I'll take Maree home. Just get Bella home and tell Edward that I'll bring his sister back." I slap his arm in the form of goodbye and hug Bella. Leah and I walk back to the house.**

"**Oh, Seth, Maree's going to ask about the whole imprinting thing." Leah tells me.**

"**Yeh, I know. Don't worry; I'll get it sorted out."**

**We walk into the house and sit down on one of the couches. Leah chats to Embry about the different assignments while Maree talks to Emily in the kitchen about the Res High School. She comes back, eyes shining and a small pile of paperwork in her hands.**

"**Leah, are you going to walk with me back to my house?" she asks, she seems to have formed a bond with my sister. At least Leah has someone that she can talk to. Leah glances over at me and smirks.**

'**No, I'm actually going now, to my house, but I'm sure Seth would love to take you." My sister stands up and hugs Maree. Suddenly, a new scent fills the air, a scent that has Maree's unmistakable smell of fire, which is oddly alluring and Leah's barely-there scent of lavender. The two girls gasp as the scent reaches their noses.**

"**What just happened?" Leah searches her arms for any signs of damage.**

"**I don't know. We seem to have forged an empathy link with each other, but I would have felt it. I'm not really sure what that was, I'll ask my father, or Hermes, one of the Olympians." Maree pulls her fingers through her gorgeous pale blond hair and looks over at me.**

"**Seth, are we going?" I nod and walk out with her. **

**Maree POV**

**Seth walks beside me, his hands in his jacket pockets. We walk for a good few thirty minutes, and then we stop at the edge of the woods before the Cullen mansion is in sight. There is an awkward silence and then he breaks it.**

"**So, did you enjoy the bonfire tonight?" **

"**Uhm yeh, it was great fun. Seth, what's imprinting."****He turns to me and his forest eyes glaze over.**

"**It's when a wolf sees his true love for the first time."**

"**Love at first sight?" I chuckle, remembering Silena and Luke.**

"**It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother" I search his face, his eyes unglaze themselves and I am lost in the near-blackness of his green eyes. We break contact and he says:**

"**It's something like that." **

"**And I'm your imprint?" I ask.**

"**Yeh." He replies simply and paces in front of me.**

"**What does that mean," Seth looks at me oddly, I hurry on:**

"**What does the future hold for me?"**

"**You can date other men and marry them, if you want, but you will never be truly happy. Only with me, will you be truly happy." He backs up against a tree and it's my turn to pace.**

"**So what you're basically saying is that I cant choose my husband?" he nods. **

"**Who declared that?" I shout angrily. **

"**The Spirits." He says simply.**

"**Screw The Spirits!" I kick the tree, trying to show my frustration for them that I can't choose to be happy with. The trees moan, and the branches move my way. Seth jerks his head up, and immediately moves in front of me, shielding me from the branches. They stop an inch from his muscled chest and then retract.**

"**What was that?" I ask, bewildered. He smiles at me. **

"**The Spirits, try to be more pleasant next time you annoy them." **

"**It's probably Zeus that created them! As usual, he wants to be in control of everything!" I shout, lifting my arms up into the air. The air lights up with lighting, even though the previous day had no rain. **

"**You know it's true!" I say to the Lord of the Sky.**

**Then, a supernatural force pushes me forwards, into the arms of Seth. He immediately holds me by my elbows, my fists land on his bare skin on his chest. We stare into each other's eyes. I am the first to break eye contact. **

"**Of course Aphrodite had to intervene! So, what do the other imprints do when they hear they have a soulmate, and they can't change their marriage partners?" I ask, folding my arms and walking closer to the house.**

"**Well, they kiss and become the imprint's girlfriend immediately." He shrugs. I snort and stop walking backwards.**

"**Well, I'm not like that." I tell him.**

"**I know, you're different. I'm willing to go as slow as you want." Seth offers. I think about this and nod. I jump forward and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and starts to blush immediately. I smile and walk away, holding my blush in. I stomp up the stairs, Emmett opens the door and glances at my face, eyebrows raised and a smirk to rival the Ares cabin.**

"**Shut up, Emmett." I slap his shoulder and walk over to Carlisle, who sits by the mahogony table. I hand him the paperwork.**

"**What's this?" he points to the paperwork. **

"**Transfer papers. As of today, I'm going to the high school on the reservation." Carlisle makes to open his mouth, but then stops. **

**I run up the stairs to my room and Hawkeye sits on the bed.**

_**Good day, Maree?**_

"**Briliant, Hawkeye." I flop down onto the bed and we compare days. **

**Hay guys, it's Skaiya here. So sorry that I haven't updated this fanficiton for long-was busy with so many other things...but, here is the longest chapter that I have ever written! **


	20. The new School Part One

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Maree POV**

_**I wake up in a cold, dark room. It's small, four walls, no door, and no windows. I woke up on the floor, seeing as there is no furniture. **_

_**I slowly get up, my limbs cracking after who-knows how many ours on the floor. I shake my hands, but no fire comes. Again and again, I try to create fire, but to no avail. Next, I try to create water and air, neither appears to help. I tap my thumb, where my ring should be, but it is empty. My eyes grow wild as I pat various parts of my body where my other weapons lie. Upon finding nothing, I start to stumble around the room, something trips me, I utter an 'oof' before hitting the ground.**_

_**A light glows behind me, I turn and see Apollo.**_

"_**Dad." I sigh happily as I get up and walk over to him. He holds out a hand, stopping me before I could come any further. **_

"_**Father, what is wrong?" he's never like this to me.**_

"_**You are not my daughter anymore. You have betrayed me, now I am taking away everything that the gods have given you." He speaks hollowly, his monotonous voice reaching the room's dank walls. **_

"_**Apollo, please, I do not understand. I have never betrayed you and I never will." His eyes glow red as Zeus appears by his side, I bow and say:**_

"_**Hallo, Lord Zeus, I ask you to please speak sense into my fath-" Zeus silences me, his hand in the air, my throat closing up. **_

"_**Silence, betrayer." Then, shadowy figures appear behind the two gods. Athena, Artemis and Poseidon are those figures. Five sets of eyes glow an eerie red as they reach out to me.**_

_**I whimper and reach out to them; hoping my touch would reassure them. Then, they drift away, like a gust of wind, as if they my hand was a dagger. **_

_**In the place of the five gods, three other figures appear. Hermes is shown first, his dark blond hair wavy and dirty, his light blue eyes are glassy, no emotions come from them. Nico is in the middle, his black attire seems even darker. He stares at me as if he does not recognise me. The last figure...the last figure is Seth, his dark green eyes seem black.**_

"_**Maree, I can't even look at you. I can't believe that you have done this." Hermes tells me, tears start to well up in my eyes. **_

"_**Nico? Please tell me something positive." I say chokingly.**_

"_**Who, who are you?" My other best friend asks. Now, the tears roll freely, I glance over to Seth, wanting him to at least acknowledge me.**_

"_**I hate you, for what you've done. It's not just me, it's everybody, the Cullens and the Pack. We don't want to see you anymore, neither do I" they turn away from me and I run to them, wanting to touch them, to make sure that this is not real, but it seems to be an awful reality more than a hurtful nightmare. The room slowly starts to dissolve, like a headache tablet in a glass full of water; slowly, the room looses its colour, bubbles appear in their multitude as I start to fade away as well, my whole body now shaking with tears. **_

**I wake up, gasping for breath, I reach to the side of the double bed and retch, abut nothing comes out, only my chokes muddled with tears. Jasper rushes in and shouts:**

"**Maree, are you okay?!" he reaches out for me, then stops, then shakes his head and sits on the bed, closes to me. **

"**Yeh, no, maybe, I don't know, Jasper. Never ask me those questions so early in the morning, even if I am a daughter of Apollo."**

"**Did you have a nightmare?" Jasper furrows his brow as he tries to pick up my scattering emotions.**

"**Yeh, I did. It was horrible." I lay my head on my knees and groan. **

"**Well, it's only a dream, Maree. Don't worry, it was probably not that bad." He tries to soothe me. **

"**Jasper, you don't understand. When mortals have dreams and/or nightmares, they are just that. When demigods have dreams and/or nightmares, they tend to be symbolic, perhaps it means a quest that they will have to fulfill, or...or a darkness in their lives that is yet to come." I finish and look up at him, my negative emotion slowly turning to positive.**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, trying to sound, motherly almost. I chuckle. **

"**No, I don't. But, thanks for the offer, Jasper. What you can do is take me to school." I get up and take out an outfit quickly, holding it in my hand, waiting for him to get out. **

"**Maree, we can't really go over to the reservation." He gets up as well, understanding that I want to dress.**

"**It's just to the school, nothing else. I'm sure the Spirits won't mind. Now, scoot, drive Alice to the Forks High School and wait for me. I**

**I shower and dress ( maree_cullen_chapter_19-school_again/set?id=75219539) and run down the stairs to make food. **

**Edward went to pick Bella up, Rose went with Emmett and Alice to school, and I think Jasper went off to hunt, Carlisle is at work and Esme is out volunteering. **

"**Okay, Maree, lets drop you off by your new school." Jasper picks up a dishcloth, wets it and flicks me on my bare skin before I could stop him. **

"**Just wait, I want to arrange myself some food for lunch." I tell him, and finish up with my mango, washing my hands. He sighs and takes out his wallet and throws a note at me. **

"**Thanks!" I pocket the note and walk off to the car, a gold and black Maserati MC12 and hop into the passenger seat. I prop a cd that I took with, most of my songs are on there.**

**I skip most of the songs until I reach Never Again by Nickelback. I close my eyes and mouth the lyrics, Jasper sits down beside me. He makes to turn down the volume, but my hand hits his and my index finger moves side to side, he puts his hand on the steering wheel as I open my eyes. I prop my feet onto the foot-well, Jasper sighs and checks the back of my shoes. **

"**Why, Jasper, I never knew you were the domestic one in the family." I mock him. **

"**Maree, this is a Maserati MC12 which means an extremely good sports car..." his threat hangs in the air. **

"**Don't get your knickers in a twist, Jaz. Apollo's mad about cars, so I know everything about cars." the sun shines briefly, its ray reflecting on the sin and Jasper. He glows, no, sparkles, his skin gives off the impression of a thousand diamonds. I raise my eyebrows at this and snicker. Jasper shivers and revs the car, making it go faster. **

"**Seriously, that's what you do in the sun? You sparkle, like some freaking diamond? Gods, what were the Spirits thinking when they made you guys? Were they perhaps listening to Rhianna's song, Shine Bright Like A Diamond?" we laugh. **

**Oh, music's in your head...is it?**** Nico's sneaky tone reaches my ears. I smile and hold up a finger to Jasper and look away, trees past us rapidly. **

**Hallo, stranger. Where have you been?**

**Creating new cabins, saving demigods, training, spending time with Perce and with my dear dad. How have things been your side**

**Relatively quiet.; unless you count the fact that I am a modern werewolves imprint-sort of like a soulmate. Oh, and I kinda-may have created a mini-empathy link with a wolf**

**What? When I get there...those wolves better have good explanations. Or else, they will have a skeleton army on their doorstep, ready for revenge.**** Nico threatens, I scoff.**

**Don't worry, Nikster...I'm quite fine. Now, shush, I'm off to school, a new one today. Hopefully this school will be better than the last**

**Maree, if word gets about that you blew up another school, I'm not helping this time**** he sighs on the other side. I get a faint image of where he is, often, with the empathy link, you can view where the other is, but not often. I recognise the building-Zeus's cabin. Hmm...odd, the only one we know whose a child of Zeus is Thalia and she's normally in the Artemis cabin. **

**Yeh, yeh Nico, I'll try my best. Give Mrs. O'Leary a kiss from me****I shut off the empathy link and exit the car. **

"**Maree." Jasper calls me.**

"**Yes, Jasper?" I ask, fidgeting with the red and black striped sling bag.**

"**Try not to blow anything up, or get into fights, or anything like that, all right?" I nod at him, he looks at the school, then back to me.**

"**What time must I pick you up?" **

"**Actually, I think I might go home with Leah." I say.**

"**Why would you do that?" he asks, his hands idly scratching the steering wheel.**

"**The pack can help me with my homework, and I have to go to Olympus, to consult my father." I smell Leah's discreet lavender scent and Seth's musk-and-mint scent. They see me, smile and start to walk over to us, Jasper looks at them.**

"**Stay safe, alright? Use a phone if you need someone to pick you up." **

"**Demigods don't use phones. They'll attract monsters faster than you can say bacon pancakes." I shift my weight to the other leg as the Clearwaters approach the car. **

"**Well, light a flare and throw it up into the sky, have a wolf call us, let Hawkeye fly over to us. Just contact us if something goes wrong." He starts the car, the engine revving perfectly and the intoxicating smell of gas fills the air. **

"**Jasper, hi, how are you?" Seth's voice asks the driver, Jasper glances over at Seth, who is half-shivering with fear and raises an eyebrow while Leah hugs me. **

"**I'm fine, thank you, Seth. You two will be keeping her safe, right?" the Cullen's tone softens.**

"**Yeh, of course we will." Seth then hugs me as Leah stares at Jasper, he stares back at her and she blinks. Jasper smiles, nods politely at her and drives the car smoothly away. **

"**Leah, never get into a staring contest with Jasper, he always wins. Well, I did win once, but that was when I lit his sweater on fire, he loves his sweaters." I say, we all laugh and walk to the school. **

**We walk into the information area and I give my paperwork in, along with the letter written by Carlisle concerning my dyslexia. The receptionist then hands me a timetable and textbooks for my classes. **

***Maree's timetable***

***Geometry**

***English**

***Ancient Greek**

***Gym**

***Science**

***Health**

***Gymnastics**

**I push the timetable towards Leah and the textbooks into the arms of Seth. **

"**Could you please tell me what it says? I have dyslexia, so I can't really read the words unless its really large font or in Ancient Greek."**

"**Sure. I have English, Gym and Science with you. Seth has Gym and Health with you. Paul and Jared are seniors, so the only thing they have with us is lunch. Embry and Quil have Geometry and Gym with you. That's all of us, the Geometry class is right over there." Leah rattles off my timetable and walks off to her locker. I glance over at Seth and push in my combination of my locker. I step back, allowing him to put the textbooks in my locker, except my Geometry, English and Ancient Greek textbooks. **

"**Unfortunately, my locker is not near you. I'll see you in Gym, or Health, or lunch, whichever comes first." He smiles, my heart flutters and he walks away.**

**I walk to the threshold of the Geometry door. Two girls stand in my way, their backs to me, talking to two boys. The girls wear skimpy skirts that not even the Aphrodite girls would wear and far too much makeup. I sigh and tap the back of the girl closest to me. She jumps and turns around, chestnut brown, which is obviously coloured, for they do not match her light brown eyes, which are contacts. She smiles at me, a plastic smile, obviously wanting to scare the new girl. She holds her hand out to me.**

"**I'm Alix, and this is my friend, Cara." She points to the girl standing next to her with spiky red hair and almost transparent blue eyes. She smiles an unsure smile, as if she's insecure. I let my hand stay at my side, sensing something negative about Alix, although nothing comes from Cara. The boys push past the girls, Cara steps aside, letting them, but Alix scoffs and holds her hands delicately in the air. **

"**Hi, I'm James." The one on my right holds out his hand; black hair and chocolate eyes. The other boys flicks his hand away and takes a hold of my hand.**

"**Why, hallo darlin'. They call me 'coffee', 'cause I grind so fine." I arch an eyebrow and jerk my hand out his grasp. **

"**Don't touch me." I say icily and walk past the gap between the girls. I search the seats for the two wolves that I briefly saw last night when I catch their eyes. Smiling, I walk over to them and introduce myself. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

**Maree POV**

"**Maree, right? Seth's..." the one with sandy hair asks before his black-haired friend smacks the back of his head.**

"**There are humans around, Embry!" the other wolf hisses. I smile and nod. Embry, the one who asked about me looks at my top, he nudges his friend and snickers. I cross my arms and frown.**

"**May I also know what is going in?" **

"**Can I get a hug" Embry asks me.**

"**Excuse me?" I utter before I could stop myself.**

"**Well, your shirt **_**does **_**say free hugs." He points out. I smile and hold out my arms out to him. We hug briefly and I get the faintest sense of happiness from him.**

"**I'm Embry." The sandy haired boy smiles, his dark brown eyes twinkle. **

"**And I'm Quil." The black-haired boy quips as he hugs me briefly as well. **

**One thing stayed with me as I step back.**

"**You imprinted on a 3-year old?" Oh, and Emily's niece?!' I half shout at him, they both wince. **

"**Maree, please. The humans don't know about us." Quil begs. I roll my eyes, and with a flick of my wrists, the room is suspended, time stops for a bit, the only ones moving are me and the wolves. I turn to the room; blank looks are met all around the room. **

"**If you heard anything that we have just spoken about, well, sorry. You don't remember it now. Carry on with your lives." The spell breaks and I turn back to the two boys. **

**How did you do that?" Embry whispers as we walk to our seats. Embry and Quil sit together in a two-seater desk and I sit in the one-seater next to them. **

"**It's called the Mist. It allows the mortals to see what they wanna see." I whisper back to them as the teacher strides into the room. His blond buzz cut and dark brown eyes does nothing to assure us of his professional look, for he is dressed all-too-casual for a class. **

"**Alright, I hear we have a new student in the class." He claps his hands together and I groan as I realise that it is me. **

"**Mary Cullen, why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" he looks enthusiastically at me as I stand up and walk over to the middle of the room. **

"**First of all, teach, my name is pronounced Muh-ri. There is no other way to pronounce it. Secondly, can we make the intro kinda short?" I ask the teacher. He nods, a bit stunned.**

"**Any questions from the students?" he asks. About ten hands quickly go up. I pick one in the front. **

"**What was your last school?" the girl asks. Russet-coloured skin, black hair and dark brown eyes-the 'normal' here. Me, with my pale blond hair, and azure blue eyes, I would be classified as an outcast. **

"**Forks High School; I left because the subjects were too hard." She nods and James, from the door shoots his hand up, desperate to get my attention, I sight.**

"**Yes, James?"**

"**Do you have a boyfriend?" he grins manically. **

"**No." I frown, was this considered 'normal' in America? I mostly spend my years in Camp Half-Blood, just leaving to pick up demigods, quests or for fun. **

"**Do you want one?" **

"**No, not par-" I am cut off by James' voice.**

"**Well, when you want a MANfriend, come to me." he slaps the wooden table in front of him. I raise my eyebrows and snort. **

"**Mr. Smith, would you please leave your 'pick-up lines' for after school?" the teacher asks. **

"**Any other questions, or am I free to go back to my seat?" the teacher waves me back. I walk back, relived that they didn't ask anything else than the supposed 'norm.' I'm already standing out with my looks, just wait 'till I get to Gym. **

**The teacher talks about the shapes that appear in Geometry and then shows some on the old blackboard. I zone out and stare at the woods surrounding the school but come back to earth when I feel a rock poking me in the side. **

"**Ow!" I mutter, looking around and realizing it was Quil who poked me and not a rock. He points to the front.**

"**Well, Miss Cullen, seeing as you are staring outside, I presume you know everything there is about Geometry. Care to explain to the class how I got to this conclusion?" he taps the board and I stare at it, trying to make sense. The lines squiggle around and change into something else-in Greek. I frown until I can decipher it, then; I speak hesitantly, guarding my words.**

"**You added the last two answers, divided them by four and times it by three." (A/N: I don't really know anything about geometry-took it because it seemed like the easiest.) He nods, and attacks another pupil who is sleeping. I sigh in relief and look up to the ceiling, where I whisper inaudibly a thank you to Athena; at least the goddess of wisdom is on my side. **

**Quil and Embry walk with me until I push them to their respective classes, only to be joined by Alix and Cara. **

"**Hay, MUH-ri!" Alix over-emphasizes my name and I sigh. **

"**Yes, Alix? Hi, Cara." I smile politely at the second girl. She seems to be overshadowed by the other girl. Alix slugs an over-tanned arm around my shoulder.**

"**I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, at lunch, after school, a few days from now..." she trails off, upon seeing Leah rush over to me.**

"**Bug off, fly." Leah snarls at Alix, who jerks Cara's arm away with her. **

"**Heard you wanted help." The wolf shrugs.**

"**I didn't say anything." I frown, confused. **

"**Hmmm, I'm sure I heard something." She shrugs and steers me to the English classroom.**

"**Oh, well. Come on." She plops me down onto an empty seat in the back row and sits by me. **

"**Ok, so the teacher is this really old teach, who lets us do anything we want. She's extremely gullible." She hands me a small book. I hold it far from me to see the title. **

"**Odyssey. Hah! That's kind of ironic!" the teacher walks in, flanked by two new students.**

"**Say hello to your new two students: Eric and Janet." She says in a monotonous voice. Eric has mousey brown hair and watery blue eyes. His face is like stone. Janet is an exact replica of him, only having feminine facial structures. **

"**Aren't you a new student as well?" Leah turns to me. **

"**Yeh, but don't say anything. I hate talking about myself." She nods. **

"**Class, turn to page 15 of your literature book. New students are expected to catch up in their own time. The twins sit by each other in the first row, whereas Leah and I sit in the back row. I slump in the seat and am already bored; all demigods know the real story of Odyssey. **

**We read for the duration of the period. **

**Leah stands outside of the English classroom and Seth bounces up to us. **

"**Uhm, I have Ancient Greek now, what about you guys?" I ask, fiddling with my strap. **

"**We both have Spanish now. See you in lunch, Cullen." Leah jokes and bumps me on the way to their class. I study my map once again and find out that my Ancient Greek class is my Geometry class as well.**

**I knock on the door.**

"**Sir?" I ask tentatively. But it is now a different teacher. This new teacher has dirty blond hair and dark green eyes, rimed with blue. **

"**Yes?" he says.**

"**I'm Maree Cullen, new student of this class." He waves me in.**

"**Take a seat, Miss Cullen. Alright. This is beginners Ancient Greek." I snigger in my mind and smirk. **

"**What is so funny, Miss Cullen?" he asks in Greek, his name I now see written in Greek on the board. **

**(Collins) **

"**Well, its just that I have been fluent in Greek since about 6 years old." The class stares at me, most probably because I spoke in Greek as well. **

"**I'm half-Greek." I explain.**

"**You don't look Greek to me." Mr. Collins frowns.**

"**I mostly take after my mother, she was a very pale person." I laugh in my head. Most children of Apollo have blond hair and blue eyes. As I laugh, I wonder where Nico has been, it's awfully silent in my head. **

"**Oh, well, we don't have a advanced class, so you can be my assistant." I nod. We quickly get the ball rolling by teaching them basic greetings in Greek. But, somewhere along the line, the greetings were misinterpreted and one kid started to show off with his pitiful Greek, and ended up with saying goodbye to me and telling me how much his goat loves me. **

"**Amateurs." I snicker as I walk around the never-ending halls, trying to locate my locker when I bump into someone. **


	22. Olympus

**Chapter twenty one**

**Fire in the Woods  
Maree POV**

"**Maree Cullen. It's nice to see you." Clarisse's father, Ares, god of war greets me formally and I half bow to him. **

"**Lord Ares." I murmur. He glances at the passing students as they stare at him. Well, he does look like a movie star, with his tousled dark brown hair, light brown eyes and a leather jacket stretched over his muscles. Not like I stare at him, but I hear what other girls say about him. Or what they say about most of the gods in human form. **

"**Why are you here?" I ask, not unpolitely. He raises an eyebrow.**

"**I mean, you don't really like me that much." I stutter. He crosses his arms. **

"**Well, I'm not one of the gods who have adopted you, but I admire your friendship with my Clarisse. I know she's not the easiest person to know. But after Silena...passed away, it's good to hear that my daughter has someone she can rely on."**

"**That still doesn't explain why you are here." In the distance, I see Seth and Leah staring at us. **

"**Zeus wants you to come up to Olympus, something about discussing the monsters in Forks. Your father had to run an errand, Hermes is occupied with a meeting, so I volunteered to fetch you." He finishes as the Clearwaters walk up to me. **

"**Hallo." Leah looks suspiciously at the war god while Seth stands by me in a protective stance. **

"**Who are you?" Leah asks. Ares glowers at her.**

"**Are you serious?" he asks me, pointing at her. She crosses her arms and huffs. **

"**Leah, Seth, this is Ares, the Greek god of war." I say. His eyes grow wild, Leah uncrosses her arms and she turns to me. **

"**Are we supposed to bow or something?" she hisses to me. Ares smirks and quips to the she-wolf:**

"**I prefer wolves to get on one knee and present me with their lives." Seth stares at him in horror and Leah raises an already arched eyebrow. **

"**He's joking. He wants me to go to Olympus with him to speak with my father and probably the other gods as well." I sigh and hike my bag up.**

"**Well, we'll go with you." Seth offers.**

"**Mortals cannot enter Olympus." Ares lays a large hand on the double-edged sword at his hip. **

"**Oh, we're not really mortals. We're werewolves." Seth manages to say. Ares thinks about this and shrugs.**

"**All right, don't listen to me. But if Zeus vaporizes you, it's not my fault." He starts to walk towards the forest nearby the school, most probably to open a portal. **

"**Is Sam going to be okay with you two travelling to New York?" I turn to them. **

"**Why would we travel to New York?" Leah wonders. **

"**Because that is where the entrance to Olympus, the gods' home is, on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building." I state and walk towards the portal where the war god is waiting. Believe me; he does not like to be waiting for a long time. Seth frowns.**

"**As far as I know, there isn't a 600th floor. And, we'll explain to Sam when we get back." He says to me.**

"**Not as far as mortals know. Are you coming or not? War gods don't like to be kept waiting." I let the threat hang in the air and walk closer towards Ares. **

**They shiver a bit, look back at the school and then walk behind me. **

**Ares struts into the portal and is swallowed by the circle of blue light. I motion to the Clearwaters to follow me as I let myself be taken to another place.**

**We land on the end of a sidewalk in New York, but I have no idea where. Ares leans lazily against an alley wall; I roll my eyes at the sight. Seth and Leah fly through the portal, spluttering along the way. **

"**Newbies." Ares snickers and (I kid you not) swaggers down the street. The portal closes with a small bang and the two wolves pant heavily. **

"**How-do you guys-travel like-that?" Seth pants, his hands on his knees. **

"**We don't normally travel like that. We usually fly with pegasi-flying horses. Apollo enjoys taking demigods out on trips in his Ferrari, which flies, by the way. Nico, my best friend, shadow travels; which is really disgusting." Leah stares at me, having got her breath back before her brother. Ares turns around.**

"**Hurry up! Or I might vaporize you." The war god threatens and Seth laughs, I glance over at him. His black hair sticks a bit to his forehead and a light sheen of sweat lies on his forehead. **

"**He isn't just saying that. He really will vaporize you." I warn them and jog after Ares. **

**The Clearwater siblings look around them, dumbstruck with awe. Ares and I walk briskly, having already seen all of this copious times. The tall buildings tower over us and I shrug my bag higher. We walk into the Empire State Building and at once, everybody's eyes are on us. **

**Ares huffs, as if he's seen it all; which he most probably has. He walks up to the reception and pulls his Ray-Bams down and folds it into his pocket. **

"**600****th**** floor. Please." he booms softly and only adds the 'please' after I nudge him. The receptionist looks at the god with a bored expression.**

"**I'm sorry, sir, but there is no 600****th**** floor." He says, sounding like a broken gramophone. Ares stares at the receptionist.**

"**I am Ares, god of war. I can start World War III with a click of my fingers." **

"**Are you joking, sir?" the receptionist asks. Ares sighs and pulls his double-edged sword halfway out. The receptionist's eyes grow large.**

"**Of course, sir. Go right through." He waves us to the elevator. Leah whispers to me.**

"**Why did he act as if he didn't recognize Ares?" **

"**Mortals are like that. Puny." The war god booms. He presses an invisible button, the doors close and the elevator is filled with horrifying, groovy music.**

"**Isn't Clarisse's mother a mortal?" I ask him sweetly. He glares at me, red tinting the rims of his eyes. **

"**Watch it, daughter of Apollo."**

"**Why is this horrible old music playing?" Leah groans.**

"**Apollo." Ares and I say at the same time. **

"**I'm trying to convince him to change it, but he's stubborn, as most of the Olympians are." That earned me another glare from Ares.**

"**You know it's true!" I quip. **

**Soon the elevator comes to a stop. The doors open and Ares soon blocks it by standing in front of us.**

"**This is where I'll...well, I won't say love; but I will leave you now. You know how to get to the throne room." He clicks his finger and disappears in a puff of black smoke. The smoke dissolves and we are met by the entrance to Olympus. **

**A beautiful garden lay ahead of us. I turn back to the wolves and motion to them to walk on. They do, and instead of being stopped by the invisible barrier which no mortal can go through, they walk through it, like it's nothing. I frown and decide to talk to Zeus about it. They look on in awe and I decide to join them. To the left, there were all the minor gods and goddesses. Hebe, goddess of youth, Nike, goddess of victory, Nemesis, goddess of balance. You get the gist. They wave at me and I wave back. I am known as one of the friendliest demigods, and I always respect each demigod, regardless of their godly parent. To the right was the great halls and the Muses were currently there. They waved enthusiastically and I returned the gesture. The head Muse nudged a figure and he turned. My father's face broke out in a grin as he saw me. He bounded gracefully over to the three of us, picked me up and twirled me around happily. He then put me down and glanced over at the two by me. Seth stepped forward and shook my dad's hand. **

"**Hallo, sir. My name is Seth and I am your daughter's soul mate." I grimace. Way to go, Seth. Apollo raises a golden eyebrow. **

"**Way to go, Maree. You haven't even been there a week and already you've got your husband." He turns to Leah and she sneers at him.**

"**I'm Seth's sister." She says, not bothering to shake his hand. **

"**Hasn't somebody come in and melted your heart?" he asked, his tone softening. **

"**Excuse me?" she asks. **

"**Nothing. Why do I smell my daughter's scent on you?" he asks, slightly sniffing the she-wolf.**

"**We're going to discuss that now." I assure him. He shrugs and links arms with me. Seth and Leah walk behind me. we walk up the steps and enter the court room. **

**Zeus sat in the middle on an enormous throne of polished black Egyptian marble, adorned with gold. A golden eagle perched on the right arm of his throne, looking a lot like Hawkeye and a purple ram's fleece covered the seat. **

**Hera's throne was seated right next to his and it was made out of ivory. Poseidon's throne was next to Zeus' and it was sea-blue, much like Percy's eyes. He held his trident in his right hand. Hades sat up straight on his throne, looking bored. His throne was pitch-black and occasionally burst into flames. Apollo left my side to sit down on his seat, which was gold and blasted All American Rejects' chorus of 'Gives you Hell'. Hermes looks up from his PSP and rolls his eyes, sees me and rushes down to give me a hug. He nods respectfully at Leah and shakes Seth's hand, pumping the wolf's tanned hand up and down. **

"**Glad to see she's still alive." He winks. **

"**Like I said, us wolves take care of our imprints." He replies, looking at me. I blush and Zeus pounds the marble floor with his lightning bolt. Hestia stands up from the fire and sits on her throne by Hephaestus, who's throne is a wheelchair. Hawkeye flies from Hestia's throne and onto my arm. I laugh and stroke him. Zeus clears his throat loudly, Apollo lets the music fade away and I look up guiltily. **

"**Sorry, Lord Zeus." He nods and addresses the room.**

"**We are here to discuss the matter of modern vampires and werewolves in Forks, Washington. Maree, care to share?" he looks at me fondly. I nod and step forward.**

"**As far as I know, Forks has only one coven of vampires-the Cullens." I look at Seth to confirm, he nods. **

"**And only one pack of werewolves, the Quilette tribe. The vampires are led by Carlisle, my adoptive father. The Quilette pack is led by Samuel Uley." I finish and Zeus nods. Poseidon sits up straighter and chips in.**

"**Do they have boundries?" he wonders. I frown and look at the Clearwaters. Leah steps forward and bows to Zeus and Poseidon.**

"**I am Leah Clearwater." But before she could carry on, Hera stopped her.**

"**What is your relation to Maree?" she asks. **

"**Uhm, I am her friend." The queen frowns and studies Leah.**

"**Why have your scents mixed?" Apollo pays attention as Leah looks around nervously.**

"**I am sure, Lady, uhm..." she looks at me for help.**

"**We are not sure, Lady Hera. After we have discussed the monsters, we will pay attention to that matter." The queen nods and sits back. I cock my head at Leah, silently telling her to carry on.**

"**Our pack leader, Sam, has a treaty with the leader, Carlisle. We, the wolves are not allowed to enter their area, which is in Forks and where the forest starts, unless we have permission either by Sam, or his beta, Paul Lahote, or by Carlisle. They are not allowed to be in our area, which is the sea, or the reservation, unless they have permission. They are also not allowed to bite or turn humans." She finishes. Aphrodite looks up from her throne, which is pink and smelling of roses. **

"**And what is your position?" I frown, Aphrodite does not normally talk during these meetings. **

"**I am the only she-wolf, Lady...Aphrodite." she says respectfully. I look at Leah, wondering how she knew her name. **

"**You loved the pack leader, Sam, before he met his soul mate. You're very hard-headed and never let anybody in. Maybe I should pair you up, with one of my sons." The goddess of love and beauty sits back triumphantly. Leah glances at me, shaking her head. I let a small smile out.**

"**Lady, Aphrodite, not to be mean, or anything, but Leah does not want, or need a guy to look after her." She shrugs and changes her nails to a coral-red colour. **

"**Enough of the chit-chat; what will we do with the monsters?" Seth growls softly at the notion of being a monster. I touch his arm and he immediately stops. **

"**I do not think they will be of any concern, Father." Hermes speaks. **

"**The wolves only attack if one of their members, or imprints-which are the wolves' soul mates are in danger. I hardly believe that Maree would let anybody fight for her, if she is not in pain. As for the vampires, they have a good leader, who would not lead them to danger." He smiles at me. **

"**Let me observe them for a while, Lord Zeus, and if they seem to be any trouble, I will inform Chiron." The god of the sky nods after thinking about this.**

"**I have encountered some monsters and the dracnae that I was fighting against informed me they work for the sun titans. They also mentioned the sun titans wanting to overthrow you." **

"**We have also heard that. I'll send Nico to crush those rumours." Hades sits, his chin in his hand. I nod.**

"**He can take Percy along." Poseidon offered and Hades scoffed. Athena chips in.**

"**Now now, Hades. Even though I do not like the Jackson boy, or approve of his relationship with my daughter," at this, all the other gods and goddesses groaned and rolled their eyes, having heard this countless amounts of times. **

"**,my daughter will most probably tag along." She continued, pretending as if she didn't hear the groaning. **

"**And now for the matter of the she-wolf and my daughter's scents." Apollo states. **

"**Yes, how did that happen?" Hermes asks, winking at me. I look back at Leah.**

"**I think it was after we hugged at the bonfire?" she nodded. **

"**We all smelt Maree's fiery scent mixing with Leah's faint lavender scent. Now, everytime I'm near my sister, Leah, I can smell Maree, and vice versa." Seth pipes up, Artemis studies him, probably wondering if she can try to recruit me for the Hunters, yet again. **

"**She-wolf, can you hear Maree's thoughts?" Artemis asks, using the term, 'she-wolf' almost fondly. Leah thinks this over and shakes her head.**

"**No, but I can sense her emotions, so I know when she is angry or something like that. And I know when she's near me." the gods sit in silence. Then, Zeus speaks.**

"**You seem to have sort of an empathy link. Empathy links are usually between demigods, or a demigod and a satyr. But, with an empathy link, you are able to send each other dreams, and thoughts." **

"**So it's like an empathy link, but not really?" I ask, the king god nods and I shrug, satisfied. **

**Zeus hits the floor twice once again. **

"**Meeting dismissed." He says and they all get up. Zeus walks up to me and I bow low to him, as do the Clearwaters. Artemis glances at me. **

"**I suppose since you already have a future husband, I cannot recruit you for the Hunters, correct?" she raises an eyebrow. **

"**I never even wanted to be in the Hunters in the first place, Lady Artemis." She smirks and turns to Leah.**

"**Anytime you want to escape the ex, and all the testosterone, she-wolf, feel free to join us." She hands Leah a pamphlet for the Hunters. I roll my eyes and we walk up to Ares.**

"**The wolves went through the barrier, successfully. Do you know why?" **

"**They're half-wolf. Their wolf side originates from the Spirits, and if I'm correct, Zeus made the Spirits." Ares shrugs and evaporates. **

**Hestia made her way to us.**

"**Hallo, Clearwaters." She addresses them after hugging me.**

"**Sorry none of us can stay long." She adds as my father and Hermes approach us.**

"**We three have got yet another quest to carry out." I raise my eyebrows.**

"**Is Zeus trying to kill you guys?" Apollo rolls his eyes.**

"**I think so. And, apparently, we have to take five demigods with." He continues. **

"**Who are you taking with?" I cross my arms.**

"**Most probably: Annabeth, Nico and Percy. If they're not too busy." Hermes shrugs.**

"**And the other two?" I wonder.**

"**I wanted to take Will, but he'll be too busy. He's the new cabin leader." Apollo tells me. I smile, Will was my second-in-command so he most probably became the leader when I left. **

"**Perhaps we'll take Clarisse." I chuckle. **

"**Good luck with that." **

"**We'll maybe be in Washington." Hestia concludes and all three evaporate. **

"**Come on, lets go home." I tug them and we walk back to the elevator, this time stopping to say hello to all the minor gods and goddesses. **


	23. The Date

_**A/N: Okay, you don't have to read this, but if you want to, it's fine. I have an extremely busy schedule, so I won't be able to update often, with RL and all that. I hardly have time to read books! That's one reason for me not updating soon, the other one was that I had no idea how to write this chapter. I have no ******__experience_ whatsoever, But still, look at this chapter! It is 15 pages and (excluding this A/N and the title) is 5378 words long! So, feel free to hit the review button and tell me what you think!

_**Oh, and thanks to **__**candycrush(guest), sweetreviewer (guest) ((sorry I didn't update sooner!)) and Dauhterofallgods (guest) ((Who actually made me get up and start this chapter))**_

**Chapter twenty-two**

**The date**

**Seth POV**

**It was a week after Leah, Maree and I went to Olympus. Maree became quick friends with the whole pack, even managing to stop Paul occasionally from changing. She is hardly even by her own house, preferring to either sleep by our house in Leah's room, or in Sam's house. In fact, right now, Maree is at Emily's house, with us and we are discussing which movie to watch. Leah is seated on the arm-chair and Maree sits next to me on the loveseat. Paul swoops in and cuffs me on the back of my head. **

"**What was that for?" I ask him, looking back at him. **

"**Felt like it." He shrugs and throws himself onto the three-seater couch. **

"**What are we going to watch?" he looks back at Maree. **

"**We're still deciding." She says, lifting her legs up and setting them on my lap. I blush a bit, and then look away. **

"**We could always watch the Avengers." Leah suggests. **

"**Haven't we watched about twenty times already?" Maree groans. Leah shrugs and says:**

"**Well, it's not like another time will hurt us."**

"**Ooh, we could watch Good Luck Chuck." Paul grins. Leah and Maree chuck two pillows at him.**

"**Away with your dirty talk. Anyway, I still think we should watch Lord of the Rings." Maree unfurls her hair from the intricate style Rosalie did and shakes it out and Leah glances over at me. **

"**Little bro', what about you?" Maree fixes her eyes on me and pleads to agree with her. I groan and push her legs off lightly and stand up.**

"**Alright, I'll put on Fellowship on the Ring." Maree smiles and sticks her tongue out at Leah. Leah rolls her eyes, but sticks her tongue out too. Since Olympus, they've become really good friends, hence Maree sleeping over many times, although Leah hasn't been to the Cullen's house. None of us really want to venture there, except me. I shift my eyes over at Leah, and she cocks her head to the side of the cupboard, on which the TV is mounted on. I nod and open the cupboard door, and take out a black DVD cover. Maree squints at it.**

"**That doesn't look like Fellowship of the Rings." She muses. **

"**I-uhm, last time we watched it, we couldn't find the cover." She frowns. **

"**I'll find it later. Put it on!" she half demands. I put the DVD in and walk back to the couch. I flop down and Maree immediately lifts her legs again and sits it down on my lap again. I lift my hands up in protest.**

"**Do I look like a couch?" she rolls her eyes.**

"**Oh, shush." She scolds me and picks up the remote and aims it at the TV, where the main menu for the Fellowship of the Ring is currently showing. The screen goes black and the opening lines for the movie begin. **

**Maree shifts her body and lays her head on my shoulder, curling her hands into balls against my shirt. Paul and Leah look over at me and grin, they know I have a crush on her. I mouth 'shut up' at them, and look back at Maree, wanting the moment to come. I shift my eyes to the screen and smiled. It was by the Council scene. Boromir recites the line that the whole Pack, thanks to Maree, had been making mockery of it. One cannot write an English paper the night before, stuff like that. Suddenly, the screen is black and Maree shoots up. **

"**Why did it turn black?" her head swivels around to look at me and her long hair hits my face gently. **

"**I don't know." I shrug. Then, her eye catches something on the screen. **

**It's a picture of me, holding a sign that is written in Greek, by the Greek teacher at Reservation High. **

'**One cannot be without his imprint forever.' Maree frowns as she deciphers the line. She turns to look at me. I point at the screen and another picture of me is shown; again I am holding a sign, still in Greek, and it reads:**

'**Maree Cullen, would you please go out with me? Seth.' **

**Then, the movie returns the normal and the actors speak their lines. Maree focuses her attention on me, her mouth is wide open. **

"**You did that?" she asks.**

"**Well, your Greek teacher helped with the words, and Emmett helped to cut the movie, don't worry, the real DVD is-" she cuts me off as she throws her arms around me.**

"**Yes! Of course I would go out with you!" she swivels around to look at Leah and I lock eyes with Paul and he gives me a thumbs up. **

"**Leah, wanna help me dress?" Leah grins.**

"**Duh!" Maree's smile falters.**

"**But, we have to go to the Cullen's house. Alice probably knew this was going to happen, she already has an outfit, knowing her." She rolls her eyes. Leah shrugs and pulls her up.**

"**We'll be back before five." My sister informs me. I glance at my watch.**

"**It's two thirty now!" I say.**

"**Girls take a long time." She shrugs and pulls my mate away. Paul hits me on the arm. **

"**Have you already got something to do for tonight?" Paul asks. **

"**Yeh, I have. I asked Jasper to borrow one of his cars." I walk to my room, taking a suit that I borrowed from Sam out. **

**Leah POV**

**Emily gave Maree and me a lift to Maree's house. The whole way there, I was nervous, not because of Maree's first date with my brother, but because we are going to the Cullen's house. The demigod looks over at me as we sit in the back, because Emily's shopping bags are in front. **

"**What's wrong, Lee?" she asks softly, using the nickname they gave to me. **

"**I-I'm not really comfortable around vampires." I manage to say. **

"**The Cullens are sweethearts! Except for Edward, who's really annoying. Alice is a bit too perky, with everything. But, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are all rather okay, for vampires." She shrugs as she discusses her family. Emily stops the car in front of the house and gets out with us. **

**The blond doctor, whose name I think is Carlisle is already waiting, with his hands on the deck, surveying us. He raises a hand to Emily, and Maree drags me up the deck. **

"**Hay, Carlisle." She waves a hand to him and he nods at her, and then me. Suddenly, the door swings open and four vampires appear immediately. The blond moody one takes one look at me, and almost at once; my nervousness disappears. He half-smiles at me and winks at Maree, then flits off to an outbuilding by the house. A few seconds later, a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo rolls out of the building, with the mood vampire inside. **

"**Wonder where he's going with the Gallardo. Jazz normally takes his Maserati." Maree drawls in a convincingly Western accent. She hugs Emmett and asks:**

"**Where did Jazz go?" the big vampire shrugs unconvincingly and walks back into the house. Maree rolls her eyes.**

"**Vampires." Alice, the perky one along with the other blond vampire claps their hands in anticipation. Alice jerks Maree into the house and squeals with excitement. The other girl rolls her eyes at me and jerks her head in the direction of the house, inviting me inside. The moment I walked inside, I was met by the sweetly sickening smell of the coven. I immediately wrinkle up my nose and the blond, whose name I now remember as Rosalie, winces. **

"**Sorry we can't make it better. So, who's Maree going with?" **

"**Uhm, Seth, my brother." Maree suddenly stands before me, and her scent overpowers the leeches'. I visibly sigh and she smiles.**

"**Felt you needed a new smell. Come on." we all walk up the stairs to a room that is bright, yet elegant. Alice chirps as she opens a walk-in closet and I raise an eyebrow at all the clothes. **

"**How do they buy so many things?" I softly whisper to Maree.**

"**Well, when you have somebody who can read the investors minds and another who can see the good investments, money builds up quickly." She muses, watching Alice flit around, collecting dresses. Rosalie stands by us, her hands folded and a smirk upon her flawless face. **

"**So, the Cullens are cheating, in a way?" I raise an eyebrow at the demigod. She tilts her head to either side and we three laugh. Alice whips around and reprimands us sharply.**

"**Don't be rude. My future seeing pays for the house. Here, catch and choose." She throws the bundle of dresses at Maree. She (Maree) catches the bundle expertly and places it on the bed. **

"**Now how am I supposed to know what will suit me best?" she moans and I join her at the foot of the bed.**

"**Don't look at me. I'm always in shorts and a simple top." I hold my hands up. She turns to Rosalie as Alice leaves the room.**

"**Rose, help for your baby sis?" she pleads.**

"**Fine." She walks over to the bed and picks up a strapless teal blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It had beautiful silver swirl designs on the waist, which curves in, and the upper part was shaped like a corset. The lower part fanned out a bit. I then chose a simple silver flats. Maree showered and Rosalie and I went downstairs to wait.**

"**Hay, uhm, Leah, are you hungry?" she asks me, opening the fridge.**

"**No, I just ate." She nods, closing the fridge door. Carlisle, along with his wife, Esme walks in. **

"**How is your mother doing, Leah?" Dr. Cullen asks me.**

"**She's better, been hanging out with Charlie a lot, so Seth and I don't really see her." I shrug, pretending that I don't really care about my mother's activities. Maree's voice calls us from up top. Rosalie and I walk leisurely up. **

"**Could you guys walk any slower?" she groans.**

"**Is that a challenge?" I laugh. She points to her dress.**

"**Could someone zip me up?" I do that and then frown.**

"**Maree, did you spray perfume on?" she turns to look at me.**

"**No, only deodorant. Why?" **

"**Just your normal, fiery scent then." I turn to the vampire.**

"**Rosalie, could you do her hair?" I ask, she smiles and walks over to Maree. The vampire picks Maree's white-blond hair up and stares into the mirror. She muses for a few minutes, then picks up a brush. She works on her hair for a while, picking up the curling iron in the process. **

**Then, she was done and Maree's straight white-blond hair is now soft and wavy. Rosalie quickly brushes on eye shadow and mascara. Maree leaves her ring that changes into a bow and arrow on; her reason being that monsters attack at strange times. She puts on a pair of dark blue earrings in the shape of the moon, a present from Artemis. Rosalie and I persuaded her not to overload her arm accessories as usual, but we let her wear the chain from Lady Hestia and two simple bracelets on her other arm. Around her neck, she wore her necklace from Camp Half-blood.**

"**Let me take my dagger, please?" she turns to me.**

"**Maree, I might not know anything about dating, but I do know that you don't wear weapons. Now, you have your bow, and your chain, and your many powers." I cross my arms, defiant. **

**The doorbell rings and Rosalie flits down while I give Maree a quick look-over. **

"**Just put on lip-gloss, or something, and you're sorted." I give her a thumbs-up and we walk downstairs. **

**The big vampire, Emmett already opened the door and was smiling at my brother. Rosalie gives us a smirk and flits down to drag her husband away. Jasper brushes past Seth and stands in front of him. He speaks low to him, but I can hear what he is saying, reminding him of the consequences if Maree is injured. I hug Maree and bounce my way downstairs. I give the vampire a look and then aim a threatening look at my brother. **

"**Be nice to her." I step outside to give Seth a better view of her. His eyes travel over to the staircase and his jaw drops open. He rushes forward to help her down, not that she needs any help, but she accepts his arm anyway. On the way to outside, Jasper throws a set of keys to Seth, and the wolf expertly carries it. Seth presses the button and a car sound is heard. The lights come on and the Lamborghini is shown. **

"**Guess that's why he took the Gallardo." Maree smirks. They walk down and Seth opens the door for her and walks over to the other side. I fumble around in my pockets for my cell phone. **

"**Damn. Forgot my cell phone at home. Can I borrow yours, please?" I look up at the blond vampire. **

"**It'll be quicker to drive you home." He fishes out another set of keys form his pockets and another car beeps. I walk down the stairs and stare at the car that he opened. **

"**You have a Mazda RX-8?" I asked, looking back at him, wide-eyed. He shrugged.**

"**Yeh." He flits down and opens the driver door.**

"**Would you like to drive?" I nod and quickly jog down to the car. He flits over to the passenger seat and we both strap ourselves in. **

"**Didn't know blood-I mean vampires could be polite." I say while backing out of the driveway.**

"**It becomes a habit when you have grown up in the South." he glances over at me and gives me a half-smile and carries on.**

"**So, why is it that every time I am near you, I find myself changing your negative emotions into your positive emotions?" I turn left and enter La Push. It's silent for a few minutes.**

"**I don't know." I manage to say.**

"**I do not believe that. I think the reason you build yourself up with all the negative emotions is because of what happened with Sam, or your father, or you being the only female wolf in history, as far as history is concerned." He taps the dashboard. I look over at him.**

"**Maybe it's all three." I tell him, he quirks a smile and I carry on.**

"**You got all that from one meeting?" he moves his shoulders up and down.**

"**I have been told I read a person too fast, but then again, I am nearly never wrong." I stop outside my house.**

"**Anytime you are looking for someone who will not judge you, feel free to take a walk, or a run to our house. I am sure Alice is just waiting to take someone who will not complain out for a shopping trip." He suggests in a somber tone.**

"**Thanks for the offer, maybe I'll take it up. As for your wife and the shopping, yeh, never gonna happen." We both laugh and he steps out of the car and opens the door. My mother steps out of the house and immediately sees Jasper.**

"**Just remember, we do not sleep, so do not worry that you will wake us up." He smiles, waves his hand at my mother and straps himself in. The car speeds away and I walk up to the house.**

"**Who was that?" she asks, staring off in the direction of the car.**

"**Just a guy." I say.**

"**A hot guy." I look at her disbelievingly.**

"**Mom, he's a vampire, one of Carlisle's. Married to Alice, short spiky black hair." She smirks and walks back inside.**

"**Still hot." She throws over her shoulder. I shake my head and walk inside, ready to study for the exams. Hawkeye flew in before I could close the door.**

"**Are you going to help me study?" I cross my arms.**

**((What do you have to learn?)) He chirps. Don't ask me, but I can understand what he is saying. I think it's because of Maree and my scents mingling. **

"**History." I groan.**

**((I can help you with that)) the smirk is evident in his voice. I roll my eyes and walk up to my room. **

**Maree POV**

**Seth drives into La Push's town and I pluck up the courage to ask him. **

"**Where are we going?" **

"**It's a surprise." He smiles.**

"**You know you really do look extremely beautiful tonight." He tells me. My cheeks redden and smirk. **

"**Don't try to deter me, Clearwater. Where are we going?" **

"**Like I said, it's a surprise." **

"**Come on, please tell me." he groans and pulls over.**

"**We're here. So you can stop pleading." We both unbuckle our seatbelts and Seth quickly gets out and opens my door before I could do it myself. The building looks to be an old house, but made to look like a restaurant. The outside of the building is a dark grey. The name is etched on the wall: Meraki. I smile at that and Seth looks at me. **

"**What does that word mean?" he asks.**

"**It's Greek for doing something with soul, creativity or love." I look at him. He places a warm hand on my bare back.**

"**Why are your hands always warm?" **

"**Wolf thing." He rolls his eyes, but leaves his hand on my back. He opens the door with the other hand and a large man with olive skin is standing at the entrance. He is wearing a grey suit, with dark grey stripes. **

"**Ah! Seth and his date! Come in!" he booms with an Italian accent. We walk behind the man, who introduced himself as 'Remigio', the manager. The inside walls are a dark red and the ceiling is decked with elegant chandeliers. Each table has a dark red table-cloth framed with lace. There is an empty space in the middle, with a half-completed band on the slightly higher piece of stage. Remigio points to a table not far from the entrance. Seth pulls a chair out and dramatically allows me to sit. The waiter introduces himself as 'Jean-Luc' and places two menus on the table. Seth glances at the menu briefly and then orders a soda-Fanta Orange. He looks at me and shrugs.**

"**Can't have anything else." Jean-Luc turns to me.**

"**Same as him." We sit in silence, waiting for the soda to arrive. I find myself twisting my ring on my thumb, and Seth's leg is tapping underneath the table. I shift my leg and accidently touches his. He immediately stops tapping and both of our cheeks turn red. Luckily, the waiter chooses to arrive then with our drinks and asks us:**

"**Would the two of you like to hear about our specials tonight?" I look at Seth. He turns to the waiter and tells him.**

"**Hay, Jean-Luc. Is the chéf, Adrian still working here?" Jean-Luc frowns and brushes his long dark brown hair out of his eyes. **

"**The main chéf?" he asks. Seth nods.**

"**Yes, he is still working here." The waiter shifts his weight to his other leg. **

"**Tell him to come to our table." Jean-Luc walks over to the manager and quietly asks him something. Remigio laughs loudly and slaps the young waiter on the back. Jean-Luc limps over to the kitchen, and returns with an old man, whose skin is the same as Seth. **

**Seth ushers me to stand up and he walks over to the old man and throws his arm around the chef.**

"**Hay, Adrian!" Seth greets the chéf gaily. Adrian laughs and grabs Seth and pulls him closer. **

"**How are you, Lycan?" Seth rolls his eyes. **

"**Is this one of your girls, or is she..." Adrian trails off, shaking my hand.**

"**She's the one." Seth stares at me, with a twinkle in his eyes. His emotions overwhelm me and I feel nothing but happiness and love. Adrian's loud voice wakes me from the stupor. **

"**So, what can I do for you?" Adrian asks.**

"**I want you to create us a new dish." Seth sits again and I follow.**

"**And what if you two have some sort of allergic reaction to my dish?" He pats his cheek. **

"**Don't worry, we don't have any allergies." I look up at Adrian, he strokes his beard thoughtfully and then claps his hands together,. **

"**Be ready for the dish of your life!" he informs us and scurries away. I glance back at Seth.**

"**How do you know him?" **

"**He was an old friend of my dad's. He never changed into a wolf, and his none of his family did too. When my dad changed into a wolf, he had to end his friendship with Adrian." he shrugs.**

"**Does Sam order that for everybody?" **

"**Yeh, Jacob rebelled, but Sam looked the other way." **

"**Why aren't wolves supposed to keep old friendships?" **

"**There are many reasons why. Emily, for one." Seth said simply. **

"**You guys talked so freely about werewolves." I whisper, shocked. Seth shrugs his shoulder and lean forward, allowing his abs to show against his white shirt. I focus for a moment on that; then look up to meet his eyes.**

"**Most of the residents here; or well, the ones who have been living here for over 5 years know of us werewolves." He leans back into his seat and looks over my shoulder.**

"**Food's here." He rubs his hands in anticipation and Jean-Luc places our food down. Its spaghetti, but thicker and the smell is intoxicating. Seth waits until I have taken the first bite; then picks his fork and knife up and chews slowly. I swallow and think to myself what the dish could possibly be. It's absolutely divine and I cannot think for a second to what could be.**

**Seth smiles as my thoughts travel to him and I nudge him. We finish the extravagant dish quickly and Seth stares at me as I chew the last few bites. I swallow and meet his eyes. **

"**What?" I ask, not unpolitely. **

"**You've got something by your mouth." He says. I wipe my mouth with my serviette. He shakes his head, licks his finger, leans over and gently wipes the sauce off. His finger stays by my mouth and his palm cups my chin. Then suddenly, a loud booming sound is heard behind us. **

"**Did you two like the dish? Oh, sorry, I didn't see I was interrupting something." Adrian walks up to us. Seth's hand drops down and my chin feels warm. **

"**It's fine. What was the dish anyway?" Seth asks. **

"**It was a pasta dish, tagliatelle; suggested by Remigio himself! The pasta was made with beetroot." **

**We look at him. **

"**Beetroot, interesting. Must tell Emily about it." Seth muses. I look over at him.**

"**Why? So she can cook it for you wolves?" I ask, teasingly and Seth grins. Jean-Luc takes our plates away and we sit watching the band start up. **

"**Do they play their own music?" I ask Seth.**

"**No. They just play what they know." We are quiet for a while and Seth suddenly stands up and jerks me up. **

"**Where are we going?" I ask him. **

"**To the dance floor!" he leads the way as we step onto the dance floor. Not many couples are on the floor and the band plays a soft melody. I glance around the room and see most of the couples sitting, hardly any are dancing. **

**I walk over to the band, leaving Seth alone in the middle. I move over to the lead vocalist and whisper a song to him. His eyes grow wild and nod. I glance over at Seth and upon seeing me, he makes an old disco move, pointing his finger to the ceiling and then down to the floor. I roll my eyes and jerk him closer. The band plays the opening chords of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' song, I Love Rock ń Roll. A few of the couples, who were elderly, smiled upon hearing the song and I pulled Seth closer to me.**

"**What are we doing?" he grunts as we sway to the music. **

"**Just go with the flow. I really hope you can dance." I then push him away as the opening lines play. **

_**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
**_

**I moved towards him during the first lines of the song and the last line I stroked his right shoulder lightly with my left hand. He visibly shivers and an old couple who sits by us chuckles. **

_**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'**__  
_

**The couples sitting started to get into the song, clapping their hands to the beat of the song. Seth grabbed me lightly by the waist and pulled me towards him. **

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me **_

**We swung around in a circle and then I was near to the ground, my flatsbarely touching the ground, only his two hands around my waist. **_**  
**_

_**Ow!**_

**_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_**  
**_That don't matter, he said,_**  
**_'Cause it's all the same_**

**_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_**

**_An' next we were movin' on_**  
**_He was with me, yeah me_**

**An old voice rang out from the crowd:**

"**Lead him on!" the crowd soon chants this and the band plays on. I look at Seth and he has a sexy grin on his face. I shrug and think 'what the hell' and stride towards him, on the beat of course.**

_**Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'**_

_**I love rock n' roll**_  
_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
_**I love rock n' roll**_  
_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

_**Ow!**_

_**Said can I take you home where we can be alone**_

**I placed my right hand on his neck and pulled myself towards him. I then traced the path from his right ear to the tip of his mouth lightly with my lips. He shivers and then takes control, by lifting me and swinging me around. **

_**Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me,  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'**_

_**I love rock n' roll**_  
_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_  
_**I love rock n' roll**_  
_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

**He slips me down to the floor and leans over me. Both of us are panting and our eyes are laced with something else than the normal emotions. The band picks speed up again and recites the last chorus. The tables are all standing up and dancing along. **

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with**_

**_I love rock n' roll_**  
**_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_**  
**_I love rock n' roll_**  
**_So come an' take your time an' dance with_**

**_I love rock n' roll_**  
**_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_**  
**_I love rock n' roll_**  
**_So come an' take your time an' dance with_**

**_I love rock n' roll_**  
**_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_**  
**_I love rock n' roll_**  
**_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_**

**Seth and I perform a series of dance moves that neither of us could have performed before. The crowd loved every move we made. The last lines he picked me up and swung me around again. We ended with my leg wrapped around his, our chests heaving up and down against each other. Our lips are merely centimeters away from each other and his refreshing mint smell blows sweetly on my face. **

**The tables surround us and compliment us on our dance. We sit down, exhausted by the dance and watch the old couples dance to Rockin' Robin. An old woman hobbles over to our table. **

"**Excuse me, but may I take him?" she points to Seth.**

"**Sure." Seth dillegently stands up and twirls the old woman onto the dance floor. I laugh as he is forced to pick the old woman up and twirl her around like me and perform old school songs. Then the song is finished and the band slowly starts up another song. It's a slow song and Seth kisses the woman on the cheek and walks over ot me.**

"**Did you have fun with the old gal?" I cock my head to the side. He holds out his hand.**

"**I already danced." I say.  
"Dancing never stops." He says and pulls me up. It's rather a slow song and we dance in silence; his hands around my waist, creating a fire that burns inside me and my hands, which are around his neck. I stop myself thinking about how good he smells, or feels and listen to the song. **

_**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**_

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**_  
_**When I thought that I was strong.**_  
_**But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone**_.

"**Brillant choice of song, hay?" I look at Seth.**

"**Yeh." He replies absently, looking earnestly into my eyes. The song ends and we walk off, linking arms. He pays for the meal and tips Jean-Luc. We pop into the kitchen and thank Adrian. Remigio walks with us to the car. **

"**Now, you Seth, must treat your mate well, or else I will kill you!" he threatens Seth, shaking his hand. He turns to me and pecks me on the cheek. **

"**You be good to your wolf. He will protect you." He grunts and walks away. **

**We drive in silence and the time goes quickly by. Sooner or later, we are at the Cullen's house and Seth once again is a gentleman and opens my door. He walks me to the door and I start.**

"**Seth, thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it." He breaks out into a smile and leans forward. My heart picks up speed fast and before I know it, a soft pair of lips is upon mine. They are soft, and plump. Sparks seem to fly between our lips. They stay for a moment on mine and then he reluctantly pulls away. He reaches up with his hand and brushes a strand of hair away. He leans in again and the door opens. We break apart like a deer caught in headlights. Emmett stands there, his grin is large and Rose pops up behind him. Seth clears his throat.**

"**Bye, Maree, guess I'll see you at school." He waves a hand to Em and Rose and walks off, throwing the keys behind his shoulder to Emmett. I walk inside and Rose and Alice trap me immediately. **

"**How was it?" they ask at the same time.**

"**Wonderful." I tell them breathlessly and we walk up the stairs.**

**Third Person POV**

**Seth whistles as he walks down the stairs and starts for the forest. He hears a whisper among the trees and stops. Edward materializes in front of him.**

"**How did the date go?" the vampire asks, shoving his hands into his pockets. Seth's face breaks out into a huge grin.**

"**It went amazing." Edward looks up to the mansion.**

"**Seth, how do I get Maree to stop hating me?" the wolf frowns.**

"**I don't know. I'm still trying to make her mine. I have to get home." He smiles at Edward and starts to enter the forest. Edward stares at the wolf, then slowly walks up the stairs. **


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

_**#RipCoryMonteith**_

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Fire in the woods**

**Seth POV**

"**Just go already, Seth. She'll be waiting and you don't want to anger her. You know how she can get if she's angered." Leah chastises me as I shrug a black cotton shirt on, just to take it off a few seconds later. I sigh with a hint of annoyance in my voice for my sister. **

"**Yes, Leah, I know what Maree can be like." I drag a pair of black Converse sneakers out under the bed and sniff the inside.**

"**Please, do not tell me you're going to wear those. I can smell the stink from way over here." She says, standing in the doorway, with a smirk on her face. **

"**So, where are you going this time?" she asks, crossing her arms.**

"**Uhm, I let Maree pick. She chose to go to an animal shelter, in Jacksonville. I'm meeting her there." I snatch another pair of sneakers from my cupboard and sniff. This time, the smell is not so overwhelming.**

"**And you're shirtless why?" I brush past her and hurry to the bathroom. She watches as I furiously attack my teeth with the cheap brand of toothpaste. **

"**Need to change into a wolf. Am already late." I slur through the minty flavour in my mouth. **

"**And the smell of toothpaste will go through your transformation of a man to a wolf to a man again?" she scoffs and I spit the remaining toothpaste dead-center into the basin and rinse my mouth.**

"**I am aware of that, hence the packet of mints in my pocket, which is in the other jeans."**

"**And that is where, exactly?" she asks as we walk to the door.**

"**Already around my ankle." Leah stops me before I could walk out and change into my other side. **

"**Just make sure you don't scare the real wolves away, if there are any. Maree won't be happy with you then." She smiles at me and then pushes me out the door.**

"**Go, get your soul mate." I smile crookedly at her.**

"**Don't worry, I already have." I run off into the forest, making sure nobody is around. As soon as I get into the heart of the forest, I quickly step out of my human skin and into my wolf skin. Luckily, for me, I manage to zone out, in a way that I don't feel my limbs ripping apart unlike the other members of the Quilette pack. I stay in the forest while I run to Jacksonville as fast as my four legs could take me; and of course, making sure not to let myself be seen. Jake took over my shift today, after making me promise I would take his shift when he takes Bella out again. Don't know why, though. Bella is obviously going to marry Edward. **

**The closer I get to the animal shelter, the more mouth-watering Maree's scent becomes. Anybody else would think: If a girl smelt like fire, that girl is trouble. Well, yeh, that is true of Maree; but she's so much more than that. She's my anchor to this world, and I would do anything for her, no matter what the consequences would be.**

_**Come on, Seth. Where the hell are you?**_** Maree's angelic voice echoes in my mind. I grin wolfishly as I step closer to the edge of the forest, where the animal shelter is. **

_**I'm coming, gorgeous. **_** I send the thought back to her and change into a guy again, and start dressing into the clothes that are around my hind leg (left leg). I walk out of the forest and see Maree at the entrance. Today, she is wearing black skinny jeans that cling to her lower body in a sinful manner, one which should be illegal and makes my body tighten up. Her top is a wavy, scarlet colour with a black jersey over it. Her hair is this time straight and her normal length, which is at her waist. A dark blue beanie rests elegantly on her head. Her ring is as usual on her left thumb, along with a skull ring on her right middle finger. She once told me the reason why she has many skull things, jewelry, clothes; is because Nico buys it for her. Her chain is on her left arm and simple, silver bangles lie behind it. Her right arm has a large bracelet, which when seen close, is actually five bracelets, connected by a large band and has a large, yellow sun on it. Another skull bracelet is behind it, black. She wears the necklace from her demigod camp, the one with the annual tokens. Then, another necklace dangles a bit lower, but one can still see it. A red sun, with a caduceus added in the background. Fred gave it to her as a present. She taps a slender finger on her pale, bracelet-covered wrist, mimicking the action of looking at a watch. I grin wolfishly again, even though I am not a wolf at the moment. I then run slow-motion, dramatically, like in the movies towards her. She places both hands on her hips and cocks her head at me, her chain bracelet jingles against the others. An elderly man standing a few metres from Maree looks over at me, and then her and smiles in that youthful way only the elderly can smile in. I hold Maree close as I approach her, dipping my head into her neck to smell her tantalizing scent. I tangle my fingers in her hair as I take a step back, our foreheads almost touching. **

"**You sleep well?" I ask her, my dark eyes tracing her blue eyes. I have yet to ask her out, but I believe we are closer to each other after the first date.**

"**I suppose so. Had a few bad dreams." She murmurs back and stands up straight. **

"**What were the dreams about?" I place my fingers lightly on her hips and she shivers. **

"**Mostly about quests went wrong, mortals dying." She mutters to me, and searches the forest, yet her eyes are blank. **

"**Do you want to sleep over by us again?" Normally, when she sleeps over and near to Leah and/or me, she doesn't have nightmares. **

"**Exams are coming up soon, so I'll most probably be by your house a lot-seeing that most of the Pack is in Reservation High." She starts to walk to the entrance and I beside her. The man walks in after us and I glance back at him.**

"**Do you know who that is?" I murmur to Maree. She shifts her head slightly to the direction of the man.**

"**Not personally, but looking at his uniform, I would assume he is a security guard. By the smell of his clothes, out on his smoke break." She informs me, loud enough for the man to hear. The said man smiles and turns a key into a lock, which opens a sliding door and sits inside. Maree hands him a piece of paper which he glances over and nods, waving us past. **

"**You really should stop watching Criminal Minds." I shake my head at my imprint not fitting in with the average girl. **

"**What was on the paper?" I ask as I allow her to walk first through the gate and to a field where Saint Bernard puppies are held. **

"**Just something Artemis wrote for me. Something he needs to give to his mother." she crouches down to say hello to Saint Bernard puppies and I frown, then stoop down beside her. **

"**Isn't the security guard a mortal?" I murmur to her, lazily scratching one puppy with a white lightening streak over his right eye. She shakes her head and smiles. **

"**His mother is a daughter of Hecate, and a former huntress of Artemis. The security guard's name is Dwayne and he knows about demigods. He's met Artemis and since I am blessed by Artemis, he lets me in all the time." Maree spots a smaller pup, most probably the runt of the litter. "Come on, sweetie." She coos to the pup. **

"**Does he have any powers, that he received from his mom?" she shrugs, her pale blond hair rests on my legs.**

"**He can do extremely basic magic. Move objects telepathically; as well as working here, at the request of Artemis." The puppy in the corner wags his tail, hesitant to walk over to her. **

"**A Greek goddess requested a kind of mortal man to work at an animal shelter?" I wonder out loud. I don't know the silver maiden personally, but I know she does not really embrace mortal affairs, stays mostly with her Hunters. A Native American woman walks past us and hums slowly to herself. We both look up at the woman. **

"**Oh, she will not come. Very anti-social." Maree's hair waves in the wind. **

"**Are you a volunteer?" the woman nods and Maree scoffs silently. **

"**She has clearly never met me then." She clicks her fingers softly at the runt and flexes her wrist in the same direction. The next moment, the runt limps over to Maree eagerly and growls playfully. The volunteer frowns and walks closer. **

"**Hmm, that is very strange." **

"**Why is that strange?" I ask, standing up. **

"**Well, she does not go to anybody." Maree smiles once more and continues to stroke the puppy. **

"**Your girlfriend must be very good with animals." I smile and nod.**

"**And she has Spirit Blood in her." The volunteer cocks her head at Maree. I glance over at Maree and she stands up and smiles sweetly at the volunteer.**

"**Yes, I have Spirit Blood in me, of some sort." She laughs and walks to the main building, and then looks back at me.**

"**Aren't you going to come?" I bow my head to the volunteer and walk after Maree. **

"**Why would you tell the volunteer that piece of information?" she taps on the window and turns back to me.**

"**I could feel she had Spirit Blood in her, and Spirit Blood originates from Zeus." A figure appears at the window and waits for Maree to say something.**

"**Who do I have to talk to about buying one of the dogs?" she pockets her hands in the back of her jeans and leans against my side. I adjust my weight to the other leg.**

"**Why do you want to know that?" the man asks rudely. Maree straightens up and stares at him. **

"**I want to train the dog to become a horse for me to ride. What do you think I want to do?" she asks him sarcastically and I smirk, hiding my laughter in her back. The man sighs and then replies curtly with:**

"**We don't really approve of people buying the animals that are kept here. The buyers are the main reason why the animals end up here, whether it is the first time, or the tenth time." He hits various keys on the computer by him and then pushes his dirty blond hair back.  
"Listen, I'm not going to cook the dog or anything. I just want to buy the dog. You can check my family's history, I can assure you that you will not find anything suspicious in there." she looks back at me and her mouth quirked up in a knowing smile. **

"**Which dog do you want to buy? That is, if we were to let you buy one of them." the man idly movies his mouse. **

"**The smallest of the Saint Bernard pups, please. If you don't mind exiting your Minecraft game." She smiles sweetly at the man, who scowls back at her. I growl softly and Maree hits me on the arm. **

"**Him?" the man asks, pointing at the mentioned puppy, who jumps up at the fence at the sight of Maree looking at her. Maree looks back at him and rolls her eyes.**

"**She, not he." The man scrolls and clicks on something, flicking his gaze back to Maree.**

"**You don't want 'her'." He overemphasizes the gender.**

"**Why not?" she moves away from me to place her fingers on her hips, and idly strokes her daggers. **

"**She's the runt of the litter, she'll anyway die soon. I heard somewhere that she was treated the worst of the lot, meaning the Saint Bernard pups when the authorities found them." He shrugs and looks back at the screen. **

"**Don't be so pessimistic. Do you normally charge people if they want to buy an animal?" he drags his eyes over to her and rubs his bloodshot dark brown eyes.**

"**Look, lady, this is a shelter. Meaning the animals are here to stay, unless we have to put them down. That also means that people can't come in and insist to buy one." She shifts her legs and crosses her arms, tapping her fingers impatiently.**

"**Yes, I agree, this is a shelter. Even so, isn't there somewhere in your rulebook that says: 'they may buy if they want to'. Or something in line with that." **

"**No, there is not." Maree looks up to the sky and silently mutters 'help'. The man sneers at this and Maree glares at him sharply. I quickly step in and draw her attention away form the man by placing my warm fingers on her daggers, knowing that she will answer if I touch her weapons. She stares at me; her dark blue eyes pierce my charcoal ones. I push her lightly behind me. **

"**Listen, do you think you could take a look at the rulebook, if you guys have one?" I place my hands on the wooden planks in front of the glass separating us and the receptionist. He looks at me tiredly.**

"**Listen, kid. I'm gonna say it again. We don't sell the animals here." He accentuates each word and sighs once more. I look resigned back at Maree and shrug, as if to say; 'Sorry, gorgeous, I tried.' We both look at the man, only to see him wave us off with a flick of his over-tanned fingers. Maree growls at him and walks off to the office where Dwayne, the security guard is sitting. I stand idly where she left me, pocketing my hands into my jean pocket. The guy looks over at me.**

"**So, you really with her?" I glare at him and shake my head, walking away to Maree. Just as I am about to knock on the door of Dwayne's small office; it opened and she popped out, her near-white blond hair hits me in the face and I stagger back dramatically. She gasps and faces me, lightly tracing my jaw with her fingers.**

"**Are you alright?" she asks, teasingly. I swallow loudly and my muscles tighten on the account of her soft, warm fingers on my face. **

"**You know, your hands are almost the same temperature as mine." I state. She smiles and takes her fingers away. Dwayne walks out and murmurs something to Maree. She nods and points to the receptionist.**

"**Yeh, that's him. Dude was incredibly rude with the both of us and told us that we couldn't buy one of the puppies." The guard narrows his eyes at Maree.**

"**Well...he's actually correct. The whole purpose of...I suppose I could bend the rules for you." He strides off to the receptionist and Maree walks over to the Saint Bernard pen. Funny enough, they have been the only animal we have seen today. Maree unlocks the gate and quickly moves inside. I look over at the office and see the receptionist shaking his head and signing a couple of papers. The volunteer watches us from her seat. **

"**Awww, sweeties, I wise I could take all of you, but I can't." she calls sweetly to them all.**

"**Do you know which one you are going to take?" I ask her, scratching the smallest one behind the ear. **

"**Yes, I do." She declares and picks the puppy up.**

"**Why do you even need a dog, Maree? You have Hawkeye." I point out to her as Dwayne walks closer and Maree gives the puppy to me.**

"**Correction, Hawkeye is not my pet, he is a companion of mine. Remember he is a demigod inside his eagle form. And it won't be my dog, Seth, it will be our dog." She signs on a line and then forges Carlisle's signature on another line. Dwayne raises an eyebrow, but does not say anything. **

"**Oh, and she's a hellhound." Maree adds and I nearly drop the puppy.**

"**What!" I yelp with surprise. **

"**Yeh, didn't you know? It's obvious." She gives the paper back to the guard.**

"**Artemis drops in time to time, along with her hunters. There are hundreds of these shelters all over the world. She sometimes donates to the shelter, whether it is money, or even animals. See, the shelter is named 'The Nightly Hunt'. I know, weird name and everything, but see; if you're a demigod, you'll understand." She finishes the speech and clicks her fingers and the Saint Ber-sorry, 'hellhound' jumps over into her arms. Dwayne shifts his weight and glances over at the hellhound.**

"**So, what are you going to name her?" Maree studies the hound and then says:**

"**Her name shall be Arwen." Dwayne smiles at her and I stare, dumbstruck.**

"**Really, Maree, Arwen?" She turns to me and narrows her eyes. Her thoughts enter my mind as I realise that I have made a terrible mistake. I quickly stumble forward and throw my hands out to her and the houn-Arwen.**

"**But, if that is what you want to name the hellhound, then I am 100 percent behind you!" she smiles at me and her anger exits and is replaced by love. She hands the hound to me and turns to the guard. She holds her hand out and he slaps it. **

"**Thanks, man." He chuckles.**

"**Well, now, I wouldn't want to annoy the demigod that Lady Artemis has blessed, among other gods and goddesses, would I now?" Maree tilts her head in the direction of the receptionist.**

"**Tell Lady Artemis to replace that receptionist." Dwayne gives a slight chuckle.**

"**Afraid that's not possible, hun. Lady Artemis owes a debt to the man, or at least, his mother." Maree rolls her eyes and I shift my weight, hoping that Arwen wouldn't eat as much as us.**

"**Come on, Lykos." She pulls my arm and waves to Dwayne. **

"**What does Lykos mean?" I ask her as we walk to the corner of a street.**

"**It's Greek, for wolf." **

"**Uhm, how do you expect we get back?" I ask her, wondering if Emmett or Jasper were going to fetch us.**

"**I talked to Apollo last night and he assured me that he would come pick us up, in his Ferrari." I gawk unattractively at her.**

"**Do you only know people who drive expensive cars?" she glances over at me and her blue eyes twinkle.**

"**Zeus, no! That would be way too many people!" Suddenly, a red car appears out of nowhere, but in the sky.**

"**Uhm, Maree?" I stammer.**

"**Yeh, that's the car. Apollo loves his flamboyant entrances and haiku's. Please, don't ask him about them." I glance around at the street, nobody has looked up yet, even though the Ferrari is extremely close to the earth. **

"**Uh, Maree, why has nobody even registered the huge car in the sky?" **

"**The Mist, it's quite handy when Apollo picks me up." Then, the red sports car landed neatly on the ground and a tall man steps out. He has blonde hair and blue eyes with designer sunglasses, and looks similar to Maree. He whips his sunglasses off and smiles crookedly at his daughter. She smiles at him and walks over to her father and they embrace. Apollo walks over to me and holds his hand out and shakes my hand. He then sweeps his hand out to the car.**

"**Shall we go?" Maree smiles and Apollo takes Arwen from me and coos to her. I roll my eyes and allow Maree to get in first. We all strap ourselves in, Apollo in the front, Maree in the passenger seat, with Arwen on her lap and me in the back. Maree turns to her father. **

"**So, how is Olympus?" Apollo narrows his eyes and starts the engine, which is a loud pleasant groan. **

"**It's all right. Zeus is attempting to ban us from communicating with our children." The car rises up in the air and I have to grip the handle by me. I look out the window, just in time to hear thunder rumble and a few bolts of lightening appear in the sky. Maree chuckles and Apollo rolls his eyes, and glances at the sky.**

"**Now don't be like that, Father! You know we can trust Maree with anything!" he looks over at me with a smirk.**

"**And her little dog." I raise an eyebrow and my mouth twitches into a half smile. **

"**My dear little sister hasn't been around much, although I have heard that her first lieutenant, your best friend, aka Thalia is staying for a bit at Camp Half-Blood." Maree looks at her father with a confused look on her face. **

"**Is Thalia recruiting?" Apollo glances over at her and shifts up a gear.**

"**I thought you would know, with your empathy link with Nico." She frowns.**

"**Why would Nico know what Thalia is doing?" the sun god's face pales a bit and he stammers over his next words.**

"**Uhm, Nico and Thalia have become great friends since you left. I just thought he would have told you." Maree frowns, narrowing her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.**

"**I haven't heard from my best friend since he dropped me off at the airport. In fact, nobody has even IM'd me since I left camp." Apollo suddenly jerks the car forward and the sports car starts to float down fast. **

"**Hay, Maree. Don't stress yourself out, 'kay? They're probably busy, rebuilding the camp and looking for new demigods." The car touches the ground; Apollo waves his hand and the door shifts open. He has parked behind the Cullen's house. **

"**If I see Annabeth around Olympus, I will tell her to tell Nico to link with you. But, the way I hear things, you will have company in this dreary town that needs sun as of now." **

"**What do you mean by that?" **

"**Ah, it's nothing. You'll see soon." All three of us step outside the car and Apollo waves to Carlisle.**

"**Just expect something, or rather someone to appear in this area soon." He winks at the two of us and the dark grey clouds that hover above us start to disappear, leaving the sun in its place. Maree smiles and tilts her neck up, allowing the rays to shine on her face. Arwen walks away from us and starts to look around her new house, well temporary house. I glance over at Apollo, who is discussing something earnestly with Carlisle. I nudge Maree and ask her softly:**

"**You know your dad is talking to Carlisle, right?" she shoots her two fathers an amusing look and grins as she looks at me.**

"**Yeh, since Apollo is the god of medicine, he talks often with Carlisle about the cases the vampire tackled. I think Apollo was the father of Carlisle's grandfather." She shrugs and walks over to the new addition and smirks when Alice drops to the ground besides her. The clairvoyant vampire picks Arwen up and talks with her, scratching the hound's ear. I roll my eyes and jump a bit when I see Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He smirks and stands a few metres from me.**

"**New addition?" he asks me lightly. I chuckle and glance over at him.**

"**Oh yes. Maree informed me that she (the dog) is a hellhound, her name is Arwen and she is our dog." Jasper rolls his eyes and chuckles with me. He slaps me casually on the back, as if we are the best of friends and we pocket our hands into our respective jean pockets and stride ahead to join our soul mates. **

_**A/N: Hay, guys! It's Skaiya here. The reason why I don't update that often is because there is only one laptop in my house-my dad's and he works in the hols. School is starting soon, which means my updates will become quicker (hopefully!). And my chapters are becoming longer, as you can tell. So, hope you had fun reading this chapter, which is a filler chapter and I had writers block for this story-ended up writing this. What you beautiful readers can do for me is click on that REVIEW button and write something! Sure, I love all the 'update soon!'s and everything (who doesn't?), but it would be nice to receive feedback from my readers; meaning, I would love to hear what you want in the story. Live long and prosper, Skaiya out. **_


End file.
